Perfectly Imperfect
by xtrippyx3x3
Summary: xtrippyx3x3 & Housesbabe1 are back! This time writing a Punk/OC/Daniel story. M for future scenes. Jessica enters the WWE and is thrown into the mix with two of the people she doesn't exactly like. Will she make it in her new world? Will love come into play? Disaster? Review please.
1. Scripts

Jessica sat in Vince's office waiting for two others to show up. She had signed her contract and filled out all of the forms but now had to listen to the storyline pitch.  
"Knock Knock. Hope you don't mind me walking in." She turned and glanced at the Champ CM Punk. He smirked her way and took a seat on her right. Draping his belt across his lap. Daniel came right in and stood behind them.  
"Thanks for coming in. Boys meet Jessica. Jessica meet Phil and Daniel." Vince introduced and took a seat. Jessica crossed her legs and leaned away from Phil. Just getting a strange feeling in her gut about him.

Phil sighed inwardly, he didn't know why this new chick was being so hostile already. She didn't even know him, she didn't know him at all. He turned to Vince and leaned back in his chair. "What's up boss?" he asked, playing with his lip ring boredly.

Daniel just grunted and leant against the wall. He didn't want any part of what was about to happen unless any title shot would come into play.

Jessica's nose scrunched up at the nasally sound of Daniel's grunt. 'how discusting.' she thought to herself. "Well you three are in a new storyline. You'll be seeing the production crew in creative before the show. One of you show Jessica where that is." Vince said his eyes scanning the group. "You my dear Jessica are going to he as sweet as miss Status and as crazy as Mickie but as teasing as Stacy." Vince explained. Jessica got instantly discusted with her new boss's idea. Glancing Punk's way she cqught his eye and looked back away. She heard a groan from behind her.

'Great.' was all she could think.

Punk raised an eyebrow, he knew Daniel wasn't going to cooperate with this unless something benifited him but he nodded, not really caring, being champ meant a lot of air time, but he was a bit concerned about it all. "What are you meaning here?" he asked, moving his hands while he talked.

Daniel rolled his eyes and kept silent, tapping his arm with his fingertips.

"Yeah."Jessica agreed glancing back over at Phil but looking away again quickly. "What he said.."She trailed off. Her foot began to bob up and down in the air nervously.

"Well you'll just have to read your scripts. Of which you don't have to fallow word by word but you do need to know them well." Vince handed a packet to each of them. "This is for the next two weeks. Including a house show or two."

"Whats in it for me?" Daniel asked. Speaking up finally.

"We'll see." Vince said sternly knowing how Daniel was always plotting in his head. "Run along. Its an hour till showtime and two before you guys are out there." Vince went to zone back out and dive back into work but then cleared his throat. "She's rooming with you Phil."

"Uhm.." was the stupid sound that came out of Jessica's mouth.

Phil blinked a few times before rolling his eyes. "Nothing I haven't dealt with before, no offense, rooming with a chick is no problem." He stood up and stretched a moment before looking towards Daniel, whom was making his way out quickly. "Well, do you need an escort?" Punk asked, being polite. He was never one to be rude to a woman.

"None taken." She laughed lightly trying to ignore the urge to throw up. She was nervous all of a sudden and could figure out why but seeing Daniel quickly leave annoyed her. She wasn't one to take lightly to being rude to. "Yes I really do need an escort. Seeing that Daniel won't be any help." she said loud enough for him to hear. "Well lead the way."

Phil walked to the door and opened it, moving to let her walk passed him before walking ahead of her, keeping a fast pace to make her have to keep up with him just a tad. He went down the hallways, making a left, a right, another two lefts and another curve to the right before making it ti creative's door. "Here you are." He stated politely.

"Thanks." she said flatly. Not liking how fast he had walked or how he didn't even talk to her the whole way there. Pushing the door open she walked inside and was greeted by the producer.

"Hello Jessica Evans I'm Brooke."She said shaking hands with Jessica before glancing away. "and always nice to see you Punk." She held her hand out to him shaking it as well. Jessica saw Daniel already talking with a few of the other creative team members and going over the script.  
"Pleasure." Punk said politely as he sat in a chair close by, reading over the script in silence. He was already smirking and rolling his eyes to himself about it all. "Brooke, is this all legit?" He questioned, hoping some of it was a joke."As legit as it gets." Brooke said back. Jessica raised a brow and began reading over.  
"This shall be fun." she muttered to herself then read further. "Oh my god I have to kiss him." Jessica went bug eyed. Her ordeal tonight was to come down middle of the match. Cause a disqualification so Daniel would win then congradulate him and kiss him. After that she would leave with him arm in arm. She made a mental note to double wash herself and double brush her teeth tonight.  
"Unfortunally. Have fun with that beard." Brooke said. Jessica didn't take that lightly. "Hey blame Vince. Not me."Jessica sighed and her eyes fell apon Punk and they narrowed.  
"Oh yes its so funny mister Brooks." Jessica said.

Punk shook his head and smiled. "Read on hun, I'm in there too, believe me." He stated lightly, leaning back in his seat. Looking over he was watching Daniel argue his heart out to a group of people before storming out. He rolled his eyes and relaxed, he didn't mind the script in the least. Or so he thought.

"Oh yeah. I see how I'm going to be part of some lovey dovey love triangle." Jessica practically growled. "Don't get any ideas Punk." She said sharply. "Pass the word onto Daniel will ya. I have to go find my locker room and try not to barf." Jessica said glaring at him. He was right. He was in there. Boy did he have his own part too.

When Jessica left Brooke sighed loudly and shook her head. "When will there ever be a diva I can deal with? When?" She said in Punk's direction as he stood up. "What do you have to babysitt too." She said knowing how new superstars and divas were often put under an expirenced superstar's watch and charge.

"Babysit?" He laughed, "She's rooming with me." He stated in reply before he put his title back over his shoulder. He looked at brooke with a kind smile. "Well I better go so she doesn't get lost."

"Sounds like you're babysitting." Brooke smiled and winked while waving bye as he left. Jessica luckily paid attention to all the doors they passed and sure enough found her locker room. Although Punk's name was plastered above her's. Standing infront of the mirror in her cut off top jean jacket and jeans along with her converse she began to brush her hair.

She was having a nice time and was really thrilled to be here in the WWE after working her ass off to get here. She had risked her love life that she used to live for. Gave up partying but she was sure here that would become a big aspect of her life. She dissapointed her family too, being a big horse ranch family they were devastated when Miss Saratoga left for Ohio the night after her graduation. To be honest she hadn't seen much of her family but when he father died and when her older sister had her baby last June. She adored her niece Rachel and visited that portion of the family when she was free every couple months. Still that wasn't exactly enough. Now she had a new area to adapt to. A new life and a new family.

Sighing she grabbed her ringing phone and tossed it across the room into her bag when she saw the caller. Deciding to finish getting ready she unzipped her make  
up trunk and Just as she was getting her make up out the champ entered.

Punk arrived at his locker room not finding Jessica anywhere, he figured she found the locker room. Seeing her name below his made sure that she did as he opened the door, seeing her do her make up. He nodded to her politely as he grabbed his bag and walked into their bathroom to get dressed for his match and to start preparing for RAW.

Once she was done she fishd her phone out and sighed before ansewring it and hanging up. Sitting down on the falling apart and quite frankly discusting couch she texted her sister telling her to tune into RAW. Walking out in his ring gear, Punk sat across from Jessica and began to tape his elbow, putting the pad in place. "So... first night?" He asked calmly.  
"First night in the WWE and on live tv is kinda nerve racking." She replied biting her lower lip. 'I mean its not like I'm going out there and fighting all I have to do is kiss some doofus.' she thought calmly. "What was yours like?" she asked.

"Nerve racking, and a lot of commotion from the other stars for being new." He said with a start, moving onto taping his wrists, taking his time with them. "And a very sore rest of the week to recover from it all." He stated lightly.

"ugh." She said. Forgetting about the soreness from the ring."Well good thing I don't have a match till next week." She trailed off when she realised she hadn't had a huge amount of training in awhile. Leaning forward she rested her head in her hands. "which I'll pry loose because I'm so out of shape." she said to the looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. Normally he wasn't keen on helpi g anyone new in the business, no one had helped him after all. But something was a bit different about this chick. She had fire in her belly and he could see it. "Do you... need help?" He exactly how he was she mashed her brows together and looked at him oddly. "Listen Brooks if you're messing with me I'll kick your Chicago ass." She said with a smile pulling at her lips. "In all seriousness though I would like it if you'd help me out alittle." He chuckled, liking her spirit. "I'll help ya newbie, if you want me that is." He smirked, grabbing his red marker and putting the x's on his wrists. He then stood and began to stretch out, bending over infront of her, doing his routine, not caring if she the Newbie comment she stood up and shoved him over while he was bent over. "See ya out there I'm heading to the food table. No worries I know how to get there." She smiled. Waiting for him to get back to what he was doing before shoving him over again and running out and down the hall a ways before slowing up and stopping. Glancing over her shoulder she was practically ran over.  
"You should really be more careful." He snipped at her.  
"Excuse me you ran into me." Jessica up his stretches he walked out of his locker room and headed towards the nearest place to get a bottle of water. Sighing as he saw Jessica toe to toe with someone, though he was a bit far off to tell who it was. 'Great' he thought to were full blown in an arguement with eachother. "You know you're annoying." Daniel said down to her.  
"Yeah and you're an ass. Looks like you won." she said and smirked. "Yes Yes Yes!" she chanted knowing how much superstars got annoyed when other took thier thing. "I'm leaving now." she brushed past his glaring form and continued on her chuckled when he heard her chant, instantly knowing that it was goat face. Or that's what he called him anyway. He followed from a distance, glaring at Daniel when he passed him. He nodded to Cena, shaking his hand in good nature before heading on his way, after a water and a light you're the new girl around here?" Eve said studying Jessica carefully.  
"She seems a bit..short." Layla comented and Eve nodded. 'hello I'm right here?' Jessica thought to herself.  
"Just leave her alone girls." Kelly shooed the vultures of the crew away and smiled. "I'm Kelly. Feel free to call me whatever you wish but Barbie."  
"Jessica and well feel free to call me whatever you wish as well." Jessica greeted back and bit into her pear slice and saw a bunch of superstars and her two partners out in ther ring. Daniel was glaring her way. Punk more or less Tending to his own needs but she did catch his watchful glances from time to time.  
Punk leant against the wall, watching as everyone got their looks in at the new girl. He saw that ziggler instantly was checking her out as well as Santino. He knew Santino was harmless, but Ziggler he would watch out for. He quietly ate his apple and sipped his water.

"Who's the bleached disatster?" Jessica gestured toward a man with bleached curls,a blue and pink shirt on and his eyes all over her. Giving him a discusted look he looked shocked and leaned over to another guy who was smirking wildly and began laughing.  
"Ziggler, a total pig and the guy next to him is mike the miz. He's okay. Oh did you notice itallian boy checking you out too?" Kelly smiled and nodded in Santino's direction. Jessica hadn't noticed him. He waved and quickly walked off hiding his face. "That's Santino. He's harmless."  
"Good to know. Can I ask who the short haired wonder is next to Ziggler? She looks like she ran into too many walls." Jessica said.  
"Vickie. Be careful she'll have you in a hole you can't get out of before you can say oops." Kelly warned noticing Punk was keeping an eye on Ziggler and Jessica. Finishing his water, Punk left the room, headed to the gorrilla to wait for his match against Daniel. He was dreading it but he knew it was the start of their script and was actually wondering how it was going to play out.

A/N If you want more review. I own nothing but the OC. Written by me and Housesbabe1. :) Review please!


	2. 20 Questions

Jessica excused herself from Kelly and quickly fallowed Punk down the halls. She noticed Daniel fallowing her and she quickened her pace to distance herself from him. She really didn't like him.

Stretching a few final times, Punk began to jump in place and do his before match routine, taking deep breaths, knowing that Daniel would make his entrance stopped when she saw Phil.

Easing herself into a nearby chair she watched as Daniel got into position. He changed into a red 'Yes' shirt and shook his hands out. A stage hand gave him a cue and he went out. Music blaring and he appeared on a screen backstage. Ofwhich Jessica turned her attention to while biting her lip.

Daniel had done his entrance and his rant, Punk took a deep breath as his music hit. Adrenilin filling his veins as he walked out and dropped to his knees. He ran his hand across the floor before looking to the ceiling. He then rushed up to hit feet, ready to roll. "It's clobberin time!"

Jessica watched the match intently. Both men were skilled and it was clear both had been trained by the same people. Although Punk was more of a joint attacker by kicking at knees and using his own knees as deadly weopns. Daniel was more of a summison user.

"You'll be going out after the commercial." Brooke said to Jessica. Jess nodded and stood where Daniel and Punk both had stood. Getting into her sone she breathed deeply.

Punk heaved gulps of air into his lungs before kicking Daniel into the turnbuckle and then hitting him repeatedly with his shoulder. He then backed up, running his hand through his hair, fixing it.

Jessica was given the cue to go and she stepped out into the lights. The crowd gasped and then yelled when Jess began walking closer to the ring. Daniel saw her and knew it was close to him having a victory over the champ.

Nerves weren't hitting Jess as bad as she thought the would as she neared the ring and walked around the side. Catching Punk's eye she kept walking closer to the annoucer's table. Waiting for Daniel to jump a 'distracted' Punk. Then she would distract the ref long enough for Daniel to cheap shot and then pick up the win. She shuttered mentally at what was to come after that.

Punk laid on the mat, holding his jaw, looking on at Jess and Daniel. He grumbled, looking pissed off, giving the chick daggers to the face with his eyes.

Jess smirked as she climbed into the ring. Running over to a chanting Daniel she kissed his cheek. He smiled and held her close by her waist before kissing her full on. Running his tounge along her lower lip before wedging his way into her mouth. Digging her nails into his shoulders he broke away.

"Asshole." She said through clenched teeth while she smiled. Going to exit the ring she notice Punk just walking up the ramp and almost leaving.

"Lets just go." Daniel replied in the same mannor and they exited arm in arm. That lasted just as long enough and then she shoved him away.

Punk was waiting for Jessica in his locker room. He was ready to get in his bus to head onto the next city. He currently held ice to his jaw, sighing, half of his face rushed back to the room.

She was annoyed rialed up and quite frankly wanted to fight. Daniel just had a way of working himself up under her skin. He ranted about how he was so great and shouldn't be working with her. At least Punk didn't seem to mind her.

Sighing she pushed the locker room door open and walked into thier locker room and saw Punk with ice. "Sorry for taking so long. I had a run in with Daniel and well argued with him." she threw all her things into her bag taking out a pair of sweatpants a tank top and her sweatshirt. "I'll just change quick then we can head out." Jess rushed into the bathroom. "What was with the daggers out there? I know you are supposed to glare but that looked awfully real." she said from the bathroom side of the door.

Punk thought a moment. Now that he had his mind on it he didn't even know why he felt so mad at her during the match. He sighed openly. "I really don't know." He said just loud enough for only her to hear.

She nodded to herself and grabbed her bundle of clothes. Leaving the room she made a show of shooting the bundle into her bag. Missing she sighed and went over to clean up and zip her bag up."Ah I see. I was just wondering cause I didn't want to upset Punky too much." she smiled his way and slung her bag over her shoulder. Slipping on her beat up sandles she was all ready to go. Pry in record time too. 'Hope he doesn't figure I'm always this timely.' she thought.

Punk stood up and grabbed his bag, lifting it onto his shoulder. "Punky?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. He opened the door, leading the way to his bus."I have to call you something and Mister Brooks sounds boring,no offense." she quoted him from earlier. Quickly matching his strides she caught up with him.

He rolled his eyes and huffed a little as he made his way into the parking lot, turning around to see she was there and had kept up with him. "Well, here's home on wheels." He stated, watching her reaction of his black and gold bus. He opened the door, leaving it open for her to walk in.

She climbed on and sat her bag on the counter. Looking around the bus was spacious. She noticed the wood panneling and flooring. The couch was nice bathroom had marbled counters as did the kitchen area. It was all very nice and you could tell a guy had lived there. It was tidy and clean but the bed spreads were rumpled. The couch throw cover was crumpled in a ball. Crumbs on the counter. But that was all fixable.

What stumped her was the bed. There was one. _Only one_. Would they share? Would he mind? Or would_ she_ sleep on the couch? Or him?

Phil sighed, knowing what would be going through her mind. "You can have the bed tonight, I stay up really late anyway, so the tv or any light won't keep you up." He stated softly as he felt the bus begin to move, his driver dylan, silent as always, as well as out of sight.

Jessica sighed and nodded. "I guess I'm going to take a shower then and sleep." She said softly. He nodded and walked into his room for the moment, changing into shorts to sleep in and grabbing a spare pillow and some of his comics before setting where he would sleep for the night to his liking. He sat on the couch with a bottle of water and opened one of his new comics up, starting to her lip once she was in the shower she realised she forgot her shampoo, conditioner and body wash in the other room. Seeing Punk's things in the floor of the shower she used a small amount of his axe products. Hoping he wouldn't mind or notice.

Quickly washing up and relaxing a little in the hot water. Once finished up she dried off and put on her sweatpants and tank. Brushing her teeth, gargling and washing her face she headed to the kitchen. Grabbing her vitamin bottle she took her two pills and stopped beside the comic reading busmate.

"Night Mr. Brooks. Enjoy your comics."she smiled.

He smirked to himself when he heard her come out of the bathroom, the smell instantly filling the bus. "Goodnight Jessica, and you smell nice." He stated softly, looking up at her to see her reaction, his signature smirkish smile upon his face.

"I'm flattered you're hitting on me already" she paushed to flip her hair covering up her flush she usually got around her neck. Even though he pry couldn't see it in the dim light. "But I barely know you." she chuckled softly.

He chuckled softly as he stood to take his turn in the bathroom, washing up and brushing his teeth before returning to the couch. Deciding to watch a movie, he turned on the small flat screen tv and laid back, looking through netflix.

Laying down she fell asleep quickly. Jessica hadn't realised how tired she actually was and didn't have time to even call or text hersister like she did most nights.

Punk slowly got drowsy as he stayed up another three hours. Eventually he stretched and stood, checking on Jessica, he saw her splayed out on his bed, the blanket kicked from her. He smirked and put the blanket back over her before laying back down on the couch and bedding down, falling asleep faster than he expected.

Jess woke up the next morning and realising the bus was still moving she sat up in bed and quickly texted her sister telling her that she'd call her in the next city. Getting out of bed she walked carefully out and past the snoozing Punk. It was only 9 and being an earlier riser Jessica was used to waking up alone ate alone. After eating she went and brushed her teeth,washed her face and collapsed back on her bed.

Hearing noises roused Punk awake. Sighing, he stretched and sat up, scratching his hand through his messed up hair. He stood and went to the bathroom, ignoring the woman that laid in his bed for the moment. He instantly climbed into the shower, cleaning himself.

Hearing that her roomy was awake she sat up and Waited. She wanted to know what was on the agenda for the day and if they were traveling all day what were they going to do?

Re-emerging from the bathroom Punk walked out in nothing but a towel, needing to get clothes. "Excuse me, sorry, clothing is essential." He stated softly, getting what he needed before returning to the bathroom, leaving the door open this time. "Better not be staring." He called out.

"If I wanted to go blind I would stare." She called back. Jessica has recovered eassily to the shock of him waltzing in moments ago.

He smiled openly before walking out in denium shorts and a white tank. "I highly doubt that would happen, you go Punk you never go back." He replied, playing around with her. He sat on the sofa and looked over at her.

"Yeah well thats not on my to do list, no offense." she smiled back at him. "So whats the deal for the day?"

Punk leant back and thought a moment. "Well, we won't be in Atlanta till latetonight so it'll just be chilling for now." He replied.

Wrinkling up her nose before sighing she sprawled out in the chair she was seated in. "Then lets play 20 questions to pass the time." she stared up at the ceiling.

Punk smirked at this, "Alright, but we can choose to pass on the question asked." He answered calmly.

"Thats no fun but fine. You first." She smiled glancing over at him waiting.

He sighed, thinking a moment. "Okay... how long have you wrestled?" He asked.

Menatlly thinking she counted up on her fingers. "Five years." she replied easily. "Hm" she caught the shine of his lip ring as he played with it iddley. "I'm curious did your lip peircing hurt?"

He smiled at her, a true smile. "Nah, not really, the tattoos are different in some cases though." He replied easily, thinking of another question. "Well, do you have any ink?"

"Yes." She smiled pressing her lips together in a thin line. Her cheeks warming lightly. All of her ink was hidden. "You pry want to see them don't you?"

He chuckled softly, "Are you kidding?" He asked, "Of course I would, and that counts as a question by the way." He said lightly, leaning forward, intrigued.

"I know it does." Sighing she sat up straight. Pulling her hair back she exposed one behind her ear. "This is one. A blue feather for my father who was in the airforce." Standing up and taking a deep breath she pulled up her shirt. Turning around and putting her hair up in a messy bun she sighed.

"You might not be able to see the whole one there so if you don't get any creepy ideas you can unstrap my bra." She underneath would be a tiny wolf paw print. Inside a white wolf holding four red roses. In each toe a name of each of her grandparents. The next one she wasn't keen on exposing but would anyways for the hell of slowly stood, keeping his hands from touching her skin he unsnapped her bra to look at it before slowly snapping it back.

"Well, they are done well, you've seen all of mine." He stated softly.

"Yes that I have. "Jessica smiled and turned back to him. " And well of course they are. Wouldn't want them to turn out to be crap."She grabbed her shirt and pulled it back down and sat down. "My third I'm not going to show you."

He smirked sitting back down and leant back in his seat. "Well, it is now your turn." He replied to her, ignoring her mentioning the other tattoo that she had.

Streching out and sitting like she was before she she bit her lip thinking. Once she had a question she spoke. "Is it hard being so straight edge around everyone who isn't?"

Punk knew something about it would come up but he didn't mind. "Well, my background has taught me what it can do to people, my family has had hard times with alchohol and drugs, I stay away from it myself but being around it doesn't bother me." He replied with a light smike. "I am a frequent DD."

Jessica nodded. "Well that's good. At least you'reu dependable." She reflected his smiled. "Your turn to ask."

He smiled at her as he thought. He ended up standing, going to the fridge and grabbing a tomato to eat on. "Favorite music?" He asked, being simple.

Smiling she thought a moment. "I listen to just about anything. Mostly rock and metal though." she replied.

He nodded, "Sounds like me, although I really don't have a favoritr genre." He said with a smile, biting into his tomato.

"Well guess we won't be fighting over the radio station then." She laughed lightly and smiled. "Whats your favorite food?"He smirked,

"Guess not." He stated lightly. "Well, there are so many foods I can't have that I love, but one that I can would be pasta."

"Yuck dieting." Jessica said annoyed. "Pasta is good though. I have to agree with you there." Feeling her phone in her pocket she dug it out. Rolling her eyes and sighing at the sight of the caller she ansewred then hung up. Dropping her beat up little phone on the floor she closed her eyes and sighed. Someday she'd ansewr that call but today wasn't that day.

Punk raised an eyebrow at her. "What was all of that about?" He asked, concerned.

"Family and I.." she shook her head trying to find the words. "No, Mom and I don't mix well and she keeps calling. She wants me to meet my new stepdad but well..."Jessica trailed off. "Its nothing." She smiled and blinked a few times before getting up and going into the bedroom. Shutting the door part of the way, laying down she sighed loudly and tried to not think about her dad or her mother. The tore apart family or the other gillion things she had been running from for the past few years.

Punk sighed, knowing there little game was over. 'Well shit' he thought to himself, moving to sit on the sofa so he'd be out of the way and not bother her.

-A/N Review c: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.


	3. The Gym

Jessica fell asleep. Stress had her on edge and her energy levels low. Well sleep also had her tossing and turning except for last night. Lastnight she slept peaceful. Her nap though was another story.

Hearing cammotion from the bedroom made Punk get up and slide open the door, seeing Jessica toss and turn as if she were trying to get someone off of her. He didn't want to scare her but he he knew she needed to wake up. He walked over to the side of the bed and called her name. "Jessica... jessica."

Thrashing against the mysterious form and being unsuccessful she opened her eyes. Gasping when seeing Punk, she pulled one hand away from his and held her head. She was embarassed and afraid that this would have happened. "Sorry." she said quietly and sat up pulling her legs close and wrapping both arms around them. Forming a tiny ball.

He sat down on the very edge of the bed, looking at her, a bit concerned. "Are... you okay?"

"I'm fine." She looked over his way. "Sorry." Jess said again.

"It's alright, it was just a dream." He said, speaking softly, doing his best to console her. He saw this young woman as a fiery, gutter mouthed rookie that knew what she had gotten herself into, but he could also see that she was hurting inside.

"Yeah." she agreed. "I'm hungry. What's there to eat?" she asked quickly getting away from the subject of the incident. Unballing from her bundled up form and crossing her legs while looking over at Punk with a smile.

He stood up without speaking and walked to the fridge opening it. "A lot of healthy food that you probably won't eat unless I make you." He stated simply. "But I do have some normal stuff somewhere on the bus unless the guys found it and took it from me." He said with a smirk. "They know I like to cheat on my diet."

She fallowed. "Hey I like healthy food." She got close to him and jabbed him with her pointer finger. "I said I hate dieting not that I wont do it." Jess smiled up at him. Realising how tall he was and noticing the color of his eyes.

He smiles lightly, "Well, your welcome to eat what you want, it stays stocked." He spoke softly, not knowing why he was almost whispering. He shook his head mentally and took a couple steps back. "I'm gonna go see how much further we have to go." He spoke quickly, going to the front of the bus to talk to the driver.

Noticing that she had been holding her breath she let it out in one big huff. Quickly gathering together a small salad she sat down and ate waiting to find out how much longer it was till she could call her sister and ask Kelly a few questions.

Returning from the front of the bus Punk sat across from her at the small table. "It won't be much longer, thirty minutes till an hour at the longest." He said lightly, playing with his lip ring boredly. This woman was making him act weird and he didn't like it.

"Sounds good. I bet you're sick of me by now." she smiled. Jessica was relieved and took another bite of her food.

"Nope, not really, just new to the whole female roomie thing is all." He stated, playing with a napkin that he'd grabbed. "Even if I was... I think you'd know it." He stated, smirking almost evily at her.

"You are something else Punky. Besides I'll be out of your hair for awhile. Need to call my sister and talk to Kelly." Realising he might need to track her down she pulled out her phone. "Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number." she sung out lightly before laughing. "In all seriousness if you need to get ahold of me you should get my number." She found her phone info screen that displayed her number and slid it his way.

He nodded taking his phome from his pocket and added her into his contact list. "Well, it won't be much longer till we arrive I presume." He said, looking out the window for the first time during the day.

"I hope so. This place is boring. Mind if I clean up a bit too? And maybe buy a rug?" Jess desperatly wanted to grab a rug for the floor. It was cold to walk on in mornings. "I don't wanna do things and crowd your man bus." she added.

Punk chuckled lightly, "If you want to, go ahead, and as for the rug and stuff, just don't make it all girly and I'm happy." He said with a smile as he looked at his phone, texting quickly, he stood and stretched. "Well, were here, at the gym, but were here."

Thinking a for a moment she nodded. "If you hadn't noticed I'm not very girly." Smiling she began before he could even reply. "I should pry go work out for awhile right? After all you did say you'd help so what do ya say?" she was giddy all of a sudden. What would he do? Start her on something then leave? Or would he be hands on? How hands on?

Punk simply nodded and went to his bedroom to grab his gym bag. He got the the door of the bus and looked over at her, seeing that she was still sitting there. "You coming?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah!" She bolted for her room. Grabbing her bag and praying she had all she needed including a hair tie she came back out. Not paying attention she almost ran him over. "Sorry." she laughed.

He rolled his eyes and stepped off the bus, walking into the gym moments later, already getting a couple stares, people knowing who he was. He nodded to them politely and turned to face her when he stopped infront of some mats on the floor.

"Well, what to do first?" He asked. He had his own workout to do too. "You think on that while I go and change."

"I have to change too." she stated a bit more sternly than she meant. "But I'll think while I change." Jessica brushed past him seeing the locker rooms and went inside. Passing by a few divas she saw last night she almost walked past the skinney blonde.

"Hey Kells. I need to talk to you but first I have training." Jess said before Kelly could start rambling.

"Okay well you have my number text me after. We'll meet up." Jess nodded and hugged her lightly before going into a changing room. Black shorty short mesh shorts and a sportsbra to match, she dug through her bag and found a hairtie from her niece. It was pink with little scarfs haning off. Each scarf had thier own bejewled edge. Smiling and hoping Punk wouldn't notice she tied her hair up.

Kneeling down and tieing up her shoes she decided that streching would be the best choice for them. Then she would fallow his lead on what to do after.

Punk picked out his black shorts. They were loose enough to not be a hassle, but tight enough to keep any woman wondering. He put a tank over his shoulder, but kept his shirt off for the time being. Walking out he began to do simple stretches, especially on his back and shoulders.

Jess walked out and saw him streching. "Well look at that. I was going to say  
to start streching but you are just right on the ball." she lowered herself into  
a slipt with no problem. "Betcha can't do that." She smirked sweeping her leg  
around so they were pointed right out infront of her. Leaning forward she  
touched her toes holding it she looked over at him.

He rolled his eyes at her and sat down, stretching his legs as far as they  
would go before leaning to one side. "Well, my anatomy prevents that." He  
smirked.

"Yeah I know." she said back. Mentioning his anatomy her eyes flicked below  
very briefly before she sat up and tucked her foot under her thigh. Reaching  
again she touched her toe. She would admit she was showing off her flexability.

Looking over at her he eyed her hair tie. "Thought you weren't girlie." He  
grunted out, moving to do some push ups.

"It's my neice's." Jessica replied flattly andlaid out on her belly being lazy and not wanting to do any more streching.

He smirked at her, finishing a set of ten before sitting to cool off for a minute. "Uh huh, right."

"When we are in Denver I'll take you to see her okay?" Jessica said getting defensive before relaxing and seeing that he was kidding.

He smiled at her and stood. "Cardio?" He asked innocently.

"I'm game for that." She stood up quickly and waiting for him to lead the way.

He silently led her to the treadmills and climbed on one. "No racing." He said, a bit sternly, not wanting anyone to get hurt.

Jessica scrunched up her nose and sighed before climbing on one. "Why do you play by the rules?" she had to ask. Everyone knew that racing on tredmills was the best fun anyone could have.

"Cause... I have the scar and the papers saying I'm banned from a gym in Austin Texas." He said with a laugh, starting at a jog.

"Well last I checked we aren't in Austin." she stated starting a light jog with him. Jess liked running so cardio was no problem with her and she was pretty sure she could out endure him.

He smirked at her and slightly increased the speed. "Nope, were not."

"Oh Punky are we racing?" Jess smirked back and increased the pace. Still keeping up easily.

"I don't know." He replied innocently. He smirked over at her, moving up two more clicks.

"I don't know either but I think we are." She moved up three and focused more on her footing as well as breaths to prevent cramps. "Don't you?"

"... maybe." He spoke, playing with her.

."Punky..?" Jess said just as playful.

He was silent, quietly running as he made to speed up the tread another five notches. He smirked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Shaking her head she gripped the machine to hold herself steady and pumped it up one nore notch than him. Keeping focused on her feet she could feel sweat droplets begin to trickle down the center of her back, on her belly and shoulders.

Punk kept at the same pace, running hard, feeling sweat run down his bare chest, pumping his legs hard, he kept a straight face, keeping his breathing as calm as possible.

She kept up for a bit longer before having to slow down. Only the way she slowed down wasn't graceful or easygoing. Loosing her footing she fell down and was quickly shot off the back.

Wincing she didn't know what hurt worse. The floor burn on her back and knees from the smooth floor or her ass from the fall. Looking at her knees that were starting to ooze pus and bleed in blotches she tried to keep down her breakfast. Something about her own blood made her stomach churn so she closed her eyes and focused of forgetting the pain.

"Shit." Punk spoke loudly as he pulled the saftey cable on his tread and rushed to her side. People were already coming with first aide.

"Jess, are you ok?" He asked softly, moving her slowly so her head laid in his lap, her body straight on the floor. People were getting out bandages and rubbing alchohol, starting to treat her knees.

Jess nodded. "I just can't open my eyes or I'll throw up." She said reaching up and around her head. God she was in his lap! And her hand has brushed all over her lap and waist and 'oh god.' was all she could think. "Guess we'll be banned from here. Yeah?" she said lightly.

Punk smiled, but inside he was willing his body not to react to her moving around. "No... you fell." He said lightly as he watched people finish up with her knees.

"Yeah but I wouldn't have fell if we weren't up to what we were doing." Jess sighed. "Are my knees covered up cause my back I can feel is pretty bad too?"

"Your knees are taped up, yeah, here, sit up." He said softly, helping her into a sitting position. He could see blotches of red on her shirt. "Relax." He said, slowly lifting her shirt to see the damage. "Need more bandage here, and antiseptic." He said to the others, people quickly giving him what he needed. "And no, it was an accident, what happened in Texas was worse."

Jess laughed lightly opening her eyes up and looking over her shoulder as he worked carefully. "You'll have to tell me about it sometime." She barely felt him rubb and bandage her up then again god knows how many times he'd seen worse messes than these few rubs.

"Is it really bad?"

"Nah, not too bad, a lot of scratches though." He said softly, slowly lowering her shirt over her back.

"Good. Well that's enough Cardio for me." Jess said turning to him. "I should go find Kell. Remember if you need me to call or text me. Are we off tonight or on Smackdown? Forgot what the script said." Jess smiled. "Oh and thanks."

"Were off tonight, only on RAW for now." He said lightly. "I'm gonna go do some weights, text me when your ready ir if you go anywhere."

"Okie dokie. If you want to grab someone and meet up later for like a late lunch or early dinner we can do that too. I'm sure Kell won't mind." Jess stood up and streched a bit. She felt each bandaid shift as she moved.

He nodded and smiled before walking over towards the weight benches.

A/N Review! Going to make a cover picture for this story if anyone wants to submit use AJ for Jessica since thats what I'm basing her off of and going to use her in the trailer I'm making. Send them to my email haleyfizzle subject 'Pefectly Imperfect Cover' Anywho Review. Thanks for the story alerts/favorites/fallows :D Next chappy will be humorous lets just say ballarinas are involved ;3


	4. Punk Pink

Jess got changed and met Kelly outside the gym. She was surrounded by people and was taking pictures as well as signing various items. Seeing Jess she smiled and excused herself from the crowd.

"Hey what's up?" Kelly asked hugging her lightly.

"Not much. Want to go shopping with me then help tidy the bus?" Jessica smiled.

"Sure, no problem, as long as I don't see anything gross I'm good. " she said with a laugh, following Jessica. "Where are we shopping?"

"I need a rug so we need to hit a store that sells rugs." Jess said deciding that was a good place to start. "Then I need clothes. I kinda need to refresh the stock." Jess waved down a taxi and climbed thought of where to shop.

"What about the mall?" She asked. "I think there's a sears there."

"Sounds good. You pry know this city better than me." Jess leaned forward and told the driver to go to the nearest mall

Kelly leant back and instantly got into gossip mode. "So... punk."

"What about him?" Jess asked noticing the shift in Kelly.

"Well... you are staying with him." She said with a start. "Don't worry, I won't blab, I think you like him."

"He's nice and all but I just met him." Jessica laughed. Okay this storyline was officially going to be troublesome in and out of the ring. Texting Phil Sooner than she pry should have she just had to give him the heads up on Kelly.

Text to Punk: Heyy Punky. Just wanted to tell ya that Kelly has some crazy idea I like you, which I don't in the way she's thinking, incase she corners you later.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." She said playfully. "But I'll believe you for now."

Punk was toweling off, finished with his workout when he got the text.

Text to Jess: well, thanks for letting me know. So I guess your off with kell somewhere then. Let me kno when ur back, and no girlie rugs! Lol

Kelly smiled as they stopped at the entrance of the mall. "Thank you sir." She said, paying their fee and getting out of the taxi.

Punk rolled his eyes as he rested on a bench. Text to Jess: No pink... none

"Thanks." Jess said hopping out and running her fingers through her hair. "Well here goes nothing."

Text to Punk: Awh not even pretty pink curtins. You're going to make me cry.

Kelyy walked ahead of her, leading her inside. "Lets go to sears first to get some stuff for the bus, I'm sure a rug isnt all you need." She said lightly.

Back in the bus, putting his bag down from his walk in Punk responded.

Text to Jess: ok, ok, the smallest rhing you need for the bus can be pink

Jessica laughed "Yeah I have a few curtins in a certin shade of pink calling Punk's name." She said fallowing Kell.

Text to Punk: Okay. You might regret that.

Kelly laughed and led the way to the home decor section, headed for the escelator."Your going to torture that poor man." She said.

Punk sighed as he read the text on his phone then looked around the bus.

Text to Jess: probably, lol

"Oh I plan on it. Afterall he did get me hurt today." Jess said with a smile. Glancing around she was suprised no one approached them. She saw stares and picturesbut no one approached.

Kelly looked at her slightly angry. "He hurt you?"

"Tred mill accident. We were racing while not calling it racing and i lost my footing. My back and knees got it badly." Jessica explained begining to look over diffrent fabrics and colors.

Text to Punk: haha. So what are you doing?

Kelly nodded, understanding. "So it was your fault too." She said, smirking, looking at rugs herself.

Punk smiled at his phone, replying back. Text to Jess: nuthin, readin on the bus

"My fault?" Jess pretended to look shocked. "Noooo." she smiled and winked picking out a simple Black rug like she planned.

Text to Punk: More comics I'm guessing?

Kelly laughed and went over to bathroom decor next, looking at toothbrush holders and such.

Text to Jess: you know it, got some avengers goin on here Punk replied.

Walking by the bathroom supplies had Jess smirking. "This has his name all over it." She picked up a toothbrush holder with a ballarina toothbrush to come with it. Both pink and well what could get more girlie.

Text to Punk: Well I have your gift all picked out. Betcha can't wait to see it

Punk smirked at her text and decided to swnd a picture of him looking shocked with a reply.

Text to Jess: im scared!

Kelly had found some towels that she could use and had moved to the bedroom decor.

Text to Punk: You should be. Its a whole bedroom makeover

She sent a close up of the plain pinkness.  
Falling in love with a whole comforter and sheet set she grabbed it. It was a grey color and leopard print plus the comfoter on one side was fuzy they other had long plush fur in the leopard pattern.

Punk put his hands to his face and sighed. "Good greif." He said aloud to himself.

"So later do you want to go get lunch with Phil and whoever?" Jess asked Kelly as they shopped.

Text to Punk: Who are you going to bring if we go out later to eat?

"Sure, we could go to a nice resturant or something." Kelly said as she began to make her way to the main hall of the mall. "We could get you all dressed up."

Looking at his phone, Punk didn't know if he should read it or not. When he decided to he smiled.

Text to Jess: i may just bring myself, idk who'd I'd bring.

"Okay sounds good and just to bug Punk whatever I wear should have pink." jess smiled and texted him back.

Text to Punk:Well if you dont someone might think you're pimping me and Kell. Plus you have friends right? Invite them out Punky.

Kelly smirked, "Bright punk." She said lightly.

Punk smiled and texted her back.

Text to Jess: I'll text John and Randy.

"Just not too bright that it blinds me." Jess laughed. "Well we should head back after I get a dress or whatever and clean up a bit. Give Punk his ballarina and then get us dressed up." Jess had to clarify who Punk was talking about. Just to make sure it was the gods that were coming and not some dorks.

Text to Punk: Like Cena and Orton?

Walking into spencers, Kelly went to the dresses. "I know your not girlie like me so you may like these, you can get punk pink." She said to her friend, turning to face her.

Looking at his phone after he'd texted his friends punk rolled his eyes.

Text to Jess: duh, lol, who else?

Jess smiled and replied to Punk.

Text To Punk: Well I thought like Morrison or well with Randy there is only one but whatever lol.

"Hm what did you say?" Jess said looking up. "I was texting and zoned out."

Kelly held up a dress that was short and leapord print with pink. " what you think?" She asked.

Punk smiled and texted her back.

Text to Jess: Well I could ask him but idk if he's in town with us

"It'll do. " Jess smiled. "Enjoy it now because it'll be a long time before you see me in pink again." Jess went and changed out of it. Knowing she had a pair of heels she could wear that would match.

Text to Punk: Noo Cena and Randy are just fine :D

Kelly smiled as they paid. "Are we done?" She asked.

Deciding to eat a snack, punk had gotten a small serving of fruit and sat back down before replying.

Text to Jess: cool, where u ?

"Yup." Jess smiled as she replied to both.

Text to Punk: Should be back in about ten depending on traffic and fans. Well Kelly's

Kelly nodded leading her out of the mall and hailing a taxi to take them back to the expo center. "Should I walk you to your bus?" She asked lightly.

"Nah unless you want to see Punk smash his toothbrush holder and toothbrush  
feel free. I'll do the cleaning later. Too hungry to clean." Jess said not bothering to text Punk back. She would see him soo enough.

Meanwhile Punk was emersed in his tv, watching an action movie, eating some light popcorn, with a pepsi close to him.

"Okay, just text me when you guys are ready to go out later." She said with a  
smile when they got out of the taxi. "I'm gonna go rest and relax for awhile,  
get a bath in." She waved and went on her way.

Jessica waved bye and climbed onto the bus. Entering she smiled and walked into  
her room with her bags past Punk. Quickly she tore apart the toothbrush set box  
and grabbed a sharpie off the small dresser. Writing 'Punky' on the toothbrush  
she went into the bathroom.

Setting the holder and toothbrush by the sink she left it. Putting her own in the other slot she smiled. Walking out to where Punk was she sat down near him and grabbed a handful of smirked up at her, letting her get as much as she wanted.

. "You look like your up to something." He said, raising an eyebrow, suspisious. "Did you get a rug?"

Jessica shrugged and smirked."Yeah, it's in the other room." she replied eating a few pieces

.He looked at her kinda funny. He could tell that she was trying to hide something. He got up and went into the bedroom, seeing the rug laid out on the bed. He didn't see anything pink like she said she would get though.

"I know what you're looking for." She said from behind him standing in the doorway of the bathroom. If he looked hard enough he's see his name in big black letters on the toothbrush.

Jessica smirked and crossed her arms. Leaning into the doorway she bit her lip and glanced over at him. Punk had turned and faced her now. Questions and confusion were all across his face which made her smirk more.

He sighed and put his face in his hand. "What did you do?" He asked lowly, looking up at her again and walked up to her, then looked into the bathroom.

The pink was hard to miss on the dark counter.

"Nothing."she smiled and looked up him. "What's wrong mister Brooks." Jess asked innocently.

"A pink toothbrush... really?" He questioned, looking back at her.

"Its small." Jess said. "What did you expect me to get? That was the smallet thing I could get and look," she paused turning at grabbing the toothbrush. "it even has your name on the tiny ballerina,its all you have until you get a new one." Jess placed it back and laughed lightly. "Jokes on you."

He rolled his eyes and then without a moments hesitation he grabbed her and hoisted her up before walking in the small bedroom, tossing her on the bed.

"You are so getting it for that... I'll get you back." he said.

Landing in a fit of giggles she sat up quick and pulled him down onto the bed. Rolling to straddle and pin his wrists. Clearly he wasn't resisting either. Sitting up and releasing his arms she crossed her own across her chest, laughing again.

"Really now? Whatcha gunna do?" she raised a brow. Jess didn't even notice how that position might be awkward. She was having way too much fun messing with his head.

Punk smirked, his chest bouncing with laughter. But he quickly turned it in his favor, rotating his hips and rolling them both so she was under him and he was straddling her, her wrists pinned above her head.

"What now?" he replied.

Jessica could have definatly said a smart remark but didn't want him to take it wrong. Narrowing her eyes, Jess stuck her tounge out at him.

"You tell me." she finally said after a brief staring contest through narrowed eyes. Trying to roll again Jess had no luck

He chuckled and got inches from her face, smirking evily.

A/N - Review! Cliffhanger cause I know how much everyone loves them. Raw was great tonight ey? Love AJ as GM. Punk is looking sharp as is Randy. Who's digging that mohawk. Anywho. Review c:


	5. Nerves

"Try me." He whispered before getting her go and getting up, walking back to the front of the bus proudly.

Jess had to shake her head and close her eyes before she could even think. His closeness was having a very strange effect on her all of a sudden. Getting up she grabbed the rug and placed it in its rightful spot. Snitching the bowl of popcorn and turning off the Tv she went to start getting ready for later. All the while she couldn't get that smirk out of her head.

Punk yawned and laid back on the couch, letting her do all her lady getting ready routine. He knew he had to shower and stuff be he knew better than to go  
before she did.

Jess kept thinking and the more she thought the more she shook. Once ready in her leopard print dress she pulled her hair back and into a high ponytail. Creating a small bump in the front with a bobby smiling in the mirror she sighed and texted Kelly.

Text to Kelly: Okay I confess..

Punk walked close to the bathroom, seeing it was empty and hearing her in the bedroom, he climbed in to take a shower and get ready himself.

Kelly was brushing her hair and getting the finishing touches done for their night out when she heard her phone buzz.

Text to Jess: what's up? Confess to what?

Jess laughed at herself uneasily as she texted back.

Text to Kelly: About Punk. I confess; he's attractive okay..

Punk relaxed in the shower, lathering up in soap, trying to clear his mind of the woman in his bedroom. He sighed as he braced his hands on the wall, letting the hot water run over his body.

Kelly laughed aloud.

Text to Jess: I KNEW IT!

Jessica rolled her eyes. Going to sit on the sofa and wait for everyone to arrive she sighed.

Text to Kelly: shush. Talk to you in a bit, come over when you're ready. I'm going to call my sister.

Jessica had a habit of running to her sister when she needed to talk. Allison didn't mind much, and surely Jessica's niece Rachel didn't mind hearing from Aunie Jay. Leaving a message about three minnets long about everything that went on the past few days. Focusing mainly on what happened ten or more minnets ago. Leaving a special 'I love you puddin'pie.' for Rachel at the end. Jess hung up and tapped her fingers on her leg waiting for Punk.

Punk finished his shower and put on his boxers and jeans, walking out shirtless and with a towel around his shoulders. He silently walked into his bedroom to find a shirt. The smell of axe filling the bus.

"So when's the guys getting here?" Jess said loud enough for him to hear. While waiting she began reading one of his comics he left on the table, the comics kept her brain from frying compleatly at the smell of his axe when it hit her senses.

Punk looked through his dresser, finding a black tight tee and slipped it on. "It shouldn't be long." He called out in return. "Okay good. I'm starving. What's allowed in tonights diet and what's not?" jessica asked closing the comic and leaning her head back, closing her eyes she waited for his reply.

Punk walked back up to the front of the bus and sat beside her. "Well, your not too limited like me, so just watch the portions where we go." He said with a light smile.

"Now that is okay with me." Jess laughed. "Would you laugh at me if I told you I'm kinda nervous?" she asked fiddling with her bracelet and looking down.

"Nervous?" He questioned. "Tht's unlike you." He spoke.

"Yeah I know." she smiled and shook her head looking up at him. "Once Orton and Cena get here I may just pass out. Its surreal that I am working along side them, or any of you guys really." Jessica shook her head again and was trying to find the right words. "Its just.." Jess shrugged and laughed at herself lightly again as she peered over at Punk who had intently smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's a dream come true." He finished for her. Jess nodded and was about to reply when there was a few knocks on thier door. Jumping a little she put on her best smile and waited for either John and Randy or Kelly to walk in.

Punk walked to the door and opened it, smiling. "Hey boys, come on in."

'Relax Jessica, Relax.' she reminded herself. Seeing Punk walk up and take a seat next to her again she smiled and waved lightly at Orton who nodded and  
then Cena who smiled and waved back.

"Hi I'm Jessica."

"Randy."

"John."

They both answered as they sat down. Punk nodded to them both."So.." Jess said. She bit the inside of her lip and crossed her legs. Her one foot bouncing violently in the air. Jess was nervous and she couldn't help but show. In that same moment anther knock was at the door and Kelly walked in the bus.

"Hey guys, ya'll decide where were goin?"

"Well I don't really know this city so its all up to you guys." Jess said glancing around.

Punk shrugged as well as the guys. Kelly sighed and rolled her eyes. "Do I have to do it?" She asked and then began looking through her phone. "There's a  
resturant called dave and busters... how's that?"

"Sounds great. Let's go." Jess went over to Kelly and smiled. "You know what they say Kell. You can't count on a man to do anything." Jess smirked.

Punk rolled his eyes and got up. "Well, lets go." He said lightly as he lead the way, stepping off the bus and walking to the street to hail a cab.

Jess Fallowed behind Punk with Kell. John and Randy fallowed behind them. Thanking Punk for holding the door open she slid in. He did the same next because John  
held the door for Kelly and Randy climbed in the front. It was jam packed in the back but Jess kinda didn't mind of the crowding in the cab Punk ended up with his arm around Jess.  
He ignored that it was there, chatting with John while they rode to Dave and Busters.

Jess was nerved up now. Hoping her neck wasn't red from her emotions either. Instead of sitting stiff as a board she settled into his side ever so slightly.

"Is there something here?" John asked gesturing to the arm around Jess's shoulders. He wasn't sure on the bus if they were a thing or just close. John had to ask now knowing all too well the blonde squashed inbetween him and Punk was just as interested. Punk looked over at Jess bit knowing what to say. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but he barely knew her still. He looked at John, slightly frustrated.

Jess saw the nervous worry in Phils face as well as a touch of annoying panic. Saving him she smiled. Leaning around to look at Kelly who knew there was  
something that Jess did feel for the champ and she replied. "Nothing John just good friends." She kept a straight smile and focused on relaxing before sitting back. Letting out a huge sigh.

Punk nodded as if to answer himself. He kept his arm where it was though, absent mindedly pulling her closer to him. "We've become a bit close it a short time."

Jess sucked in a quick breath. Noticing the increase of warmth on her side.

"Yep. Close. That's all." She said in quick, tiny scentances. 'just be quiet.' she yelled at herself. She was making it obvious that there was more.

"You alright there Jess?" Kell said. Jess just shot her a glare and nodded. Kelly smirked and leaned back into the seat and John. John smiled at Kell, putting his arm around her, while Randy rolled his eyes, busy with his phone.

Punk took silent deep breaths, waiting for them to get to where they were going. He hoped that Jess would like it, a food place plus booze plus a huge arcade, this would be fun. Minus the booze for him.

Jess closed her eyes and waited. Eventually the cab stopped. Climbing out the nearest door she only had a moment to take in fresh air before she was bumped into by Punk getting out behind her. "Sorry." she said.

"It's alright." He said lightly and smirked at her before walking ahead of her and opening the door for the group to walk through. Once they were at a table Jess sighed and smiled.

"Who's up for a drink? I'll go get them." she really needed something to drink and she needed it as soon as possible. John and Randy raised their hands, and Kelly laughed.

"I'll help you, c'mon." Kelly stated, standing.

"Do you want a soda or something?" Jess asked Punk beside her.

Punk flashed a small smiled back at her. "Pepsi."

"Okay." Jess sat there smiling back at him prolly just a bit longer than she should have and got up to go get the drinks for everyone. She was going to start with an orange juice with voldka but sure that the boys would want beer and well Punk wanted his Pepsi.

"Okay i have managed to not ask but seriously what's the deal man?" Randy asked once the girls were out of sight and hearing range. John nodded just as curious.

A/N review guys :D Story is coming along quite well, sorry about another cliff hanger but it must be here in this spot.


	6. Games

Punk raised an eyebrow at his buddies. "What do you mean?" he asked, propping his elbow on the table.

Meanwhile Kelly ordered herself a cosmo and chatted with Jesswhile they got the boys beers ready.

"Oh please, you both shot death glares at me and Kell in the backseat. Don't bullshit your pals and say there is nothing." John went on a minor rant.

Randy rolled his eyes.  
"What John is trying to say is"Randy paused to make sure the girls weren't coming. "She's beautiful. How are you keeping it at 'just friends.'" Randy air quoted the last two words.

Punk rolled his eyes. "I just met her like a few days ago..." he said lightly. "Don't get me wrong, she's gorgous, but I'm not going to do anything until I knpw more about her." he said lightly, just as he saw the girls returning with their drinks and a bucket of iced beer.

"Well aparently you aren't the best in the world at risk taking then mister." Randy said quickly and lightly just before the girls came into view.

"Talk to Kell later. Jess likes you. Period." John said through a smile.

"Okay here is your beers boys." Jess handed them thier drinks. Grabbing her drink and Punk's pepsi she slid in.  
"And mister Brooks." she smiled placing it infront of him. A pink bendy straw sticking out of it. "I had to fight a little girl for that straw too."

"Pink?" he questioned and laughed lightly. "Your not gonna stop with that are you?" he asked. Kelly was already laughing and shaking her head.

"Not for awhile." Jess smirked sipping her drink and patting his knee under the table. Letting it rest there she caught glances between Randy and John in her and Punk's direction. "Okay guys what's the beef?" she asked.

Punk rolled hiseyes, knowing that the boys and probably Kelly would get into this and knowing what was about to be said, he didn't say a word.

"You guys are oblivious." John said earning a slap on the arm from Kelly.

"Way to be dumbass." she rolled her eyes. John quickly grabbed ahold of her sides causing her to squeel.

"Am I the only one not getting any here?" Randy laughed. He was stuck between two obviously delusional couples. Spotting a cute brunett across the bar he stood up. "I'll catch you guys later." he nodded and gulped down the last of his drink.

Kelly smirked. This was the time to ambush them both.

"Oblivious?" Jess raised a brow. Absentmindedly tapping her fingers on Punk's knee as she rested her head in the palm of her other hand. Punk watched all of this unfold and looked ovar at Jess, making a small move, putting his hand atop hers to still its tapping.

"Us." was all he said.

John sighed in sync with Kelly. "Okay yes or no do you two like eachother?" Kelly asked leaning on her elbows and talking with her hands.

Jess tried her hardest to ignore his hand ontop of hers. Quickly downing the rest of her drink to give her a moment to think. If she said yes he might think she was weird or something. If she said no she'd hurt him. Then if she went with the stupid but true just close friends ordeal he might get offended. Sighing she stayed quiet and watched as Randy was smooth talking two girls. Trying to ignore the set of eyes on her.

Punk looked over at her, seeing that she was nervous. "I like her." he said matter of factly, leaving his hand on hers for the moment.

Jess gllanced up at him and smiled ever so slightly before looking at John and Kell.

"Okay now you speak." John said. Earning another slap from Kell. "I was joking tiger." he laughed.

"I like him too, now can you two drop it?" Jess pleaded. " Let's get food or something." Punk shrugged.

"We could go play some games." he said lightly, trying to change the minds of his friends. He liked Jess, a lot actually, but he wanted to learn more about her. Jess nodded and stood up.

"Okay let's go play." she said. Her mind was a buzz and was frozen at the same time. Waiting to get the hell out of the area she smiled lightly. He smiled and looked about to find a place to get the card that would be needed to Punk to get thier game card she smirked.

"So what game am I going to beat you in first?" Jess said lightly. John and Kelly went off to get some food and were sitting at the laughed and looked around. He put 20 on his card for now and was eyeing the air hockey tables.

"So Punky what is it?" Jess asked again fallowing his gaze to the air hockey table and smiling.

"Air hockey suit you?" He asked, making himself look tall to intimidate her. He smirked, giving her a playful look before walking over to the large table. "It's a dollar to play."

"Bring it on Mister Best in the World." Jess took her place at the end of the table and waited. She wasn't the best at air hockey but she wasn't terible.

He cocked his head high and smirked, swiping his card causing the table to come alive and the puck to be let out "lets roll." He said, determind.

He placed the puck on the table and hit it with the hit the puck back and he smacked it back to her. Quickly blocking it she sent it back his way and boucing off the side and into his goal. The way he was smiling she knew he had gave her that free shot."That was too easy."

"I don't know, you might not be able to handle all this." He stated, gesturing to himself. He knew he was flirting but he wanted to see where this would go.

"And you can't handle this." Jess smirked copying him before doing a small twirl. Returning the flirt just as well. "Let's make this interesting."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, making a shot for her goal the puck slipping past her because she was distracted. "In what way?" He asked. Narrowing her eyes at the shot and retrieving the puck she smiled.

"Let's bet. Make it interesting and for the hell of it" she glanced over to Kelly John and Randy who were watching them from the bar. "let's put on a show for them too." Jess wanted to see how far he'd go. How much he would open up and play before backing off and becoming reserved.

He nodded, "alright, you bet first then missy." He stated, keeping an eye on the puck.

"I win you have to do what I want for the rest of today and all tomorrow."Jess smiled at all of the ideas that came to mind."You win I'll do what you want."she slammed the puck across the table as soon as she said the last word, hoping to catch him off gaurd.

He had to think twice to make sure she spoke what she had said, completely missing that she had just gotten a goal. He cleared his head and smiled. "Deal." Smiling she waited for his rebound.

The game was over after ten minnets of blocking and shooting. Jess sighed and crossed her arms before walking around and over to him. Jess was in slight shock that he was so much better than he led her on to believe. She thought she could have easily beat him. Easily topped the champ but clearly he was the best in the world and there was nothing she would be able to do about that.

"Congrats." Jess said a small smirk of excitement crossing her face. She was so desperatly curious about what he wanted.

"Why thank you." He said, giving a little bow. "Oh, and told you so." He said with a smirk. He would have lived to know what she would have thought up, but now he had a couple ideas of his own. He didn't want her to be a slave or nothing or piss her off

."Yeah you did." Jess admitted. "So what's first?" she smiled up at him. Kelly and John were now looking between eachother and then back to the air hockey table. Randy was rolling his eyes and smirked before winking when he caught Jessica's glance.

Looking back at Punk she was waiting for his first command.

Punk smirked at her and got as close as he could to her without touching her. "Well..." he whispered, "I bet I know what's on your mind." smirking evily he stayed there, daring her to move in any way.

Feeling goosebumps across her skin and the hair on her neck stand up Jess smiled. "And that would be?" she bit her lower lip and angled her face ever so slightly to look at him. Praying she was reading his body language correctly and he was going to do what she thought he was going to do.

He lowered his head, his lips inches from hers. "Your just waiting for it." he whispered, his breath hitting her lips, his eyes glued to hers. He wanted to back away to prove a point but he also wanted to make that move just an inch forward.

"Yeah and you are too." Jessica said just as softly. "But what I'm waiting for doesn't matter Champ, only what you are waiting for matters." Jess place her hands on his chest. Feeling his warmth under her finger tips. Flicking her eyes down toward his lips and inching foward ever so slightly before looking back up at him.

"What are you waiting for?" Jessica said ever so quietly. Punk held his breath he he barely moved an inch forward, his lips just barely touching hers.

"What do you think?" he whispered softly before pulling away and walking off, needing some fresh air. He headed to the nearest bathroom.

Jess sighed and watched him leave before returning to thier quiet corner of the resturant. Sitting at thier table she crossed her arms and put her head down. She felt the table shift and then heard Kelly wisper.

Figuring they had seen the whole thing Jess looked up. "Can you guys just give me a breather and let me be for awhile?" Jessica said.

John and Kelly nodded before heading off talking lightly. Meanwhile Jess put her head down again and sighed choking back whatever tears threatened to push over. She wouldn't cry over this rejection. She refused too, she only just met him she couldn't expect much from Punk.

Sitting up and seeing him visiting with John and Kelly she got up and texted Kelly.

Text to Kelly: I'm going back to my bus. See ya later.

With that Jess left quickly and hailed a cab. A quick ride to the bus and she could sulk in peace until he came looked at her phine and became concerned. 'She feels rejected' she thought to herself. She quickly replied bsck to her.

Text to Jess: chick, don't fret, you should of seen the look in his eyes when he walked off.

Punk sighed as he felt spacey and out of it. He put his elbow on the table and played with his pepsi. Jess looked at her phone and sighed.

Text to Kelly: Yeah well give me a heads up when he leaves. I'll see you later.

Jess shut her phone off and curled up on the bed. She just bit her lip and thought watching the clouds. Jess wanted that kiss so badly.

Punk played with his napkin repeatedly to where John was getting annoyed. "Punk, if you want her, go get her." He said lowly to him, nudging him.

PUnk just huffed and looked the other way, towards the arcade.

"Seriously." Kelly said reaching over and touching his arm. "Go."

"Listen I know what its like to loose someone. It sucks." Randy added.

"I barely know her guys, even if my feelings say go for it my head says otherwise." He responded, looking back at them. "I don't know what to do."

John sighed and Kelly rolled her eyes. "She's back home crying, at least go talk to her." Kell pleaded.

Jess got up eventually and found hot choclate. Making herself a cup she began drinking it. Sip after sip while she busied herself with cleaning. Just waiting for whoever to showed up.

Upon hearing that he left without a word, hailing a cab and paying extra for the driver to make it speedy. Jess heard the door open and close. Flopping down on the bed she sighed. 'Here it comes.' she thought. Jess was sure he was going to yell or ignore her or something. She didn't want that.

Punk slowly walked to the bedroom and opened the screen. Looking at her he could see that she'd been crying. He sat beside her and gently put his hand on her back, without saying a over her shoulder at him Jessica swallowed.

"Hi." she said softly and wiped her face a few times to try and catch any running makeup.

A/N Review. Again its a cliff hanger but this chappy came out great. Ahh! Haha.


	7. Dora

"Hey." he said softly to her, his other hand, slowly wiping at her face, trying to get some of the runned makeup off her face. Jess flinched at his touch ever so slightly. Taking a deep breath she felt a ramble come on.

"Listen I didn't mean to leave I just had a headache and the noise there was really loud so I left and the reason I was crying is cause my headache was really bad and.." she rolled over onto her back and covered her face with her hands sighing. "Okay who am I kidding. What happened back there was..um..soemthing and I left cause well I was hurt and didn't want you to see me crying. I pry should have waited and talked to you but I didn't" she finished and rested her hands on her lower stomach. Focusing on breathing and bracing herself for whatever he was going to say she kept her eyes closed.

Punk didn't say a word as he scooted to her, leaned over her and gently kissed her before pulling away to look at her.

"Uh.." Jessica blinked. Collecting her thoughts in record time she propped herself up on an elbow and reached up to rest her hand on his cheek gently. Taking a risk she pulled him in for a kiss. She didn't care at this point. There was no going backwards now. He slowly kissed her in return, his hand moving to rest behind her neck, keeping it a slow kiss, gentle and kind.

He then slowly pulled away. "I don't want to go fast with this." he whispered. "There's a lot we don't know about each other. Jess sighed contently and closed her eyes a moment savoring the kiss's after affects that had her a tad dizzy before she nodded. "Of course." she smiled. "But there will possibly be a next time"she gestured to the closeness between them. "sometime soon right?"

He chuckled softly and pushed her over to one side of the bed before laying down himself before pulling her to him.

"I'll take that as a yes. So is this part of your win that I have to lay here with you." Jess said smirking while looking up at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Nah, I voided that if you don't mind that is." he stated, leaning away to grab for the remote for the tv that was hooked to the wall and turned it on. "Not at all." she settled in and felt content.

"So what are we going to watch? Better not be Dora." Jess jeered.

"Dora?" he asked, "I can throw Dora from here to china." he stated as he got on netflix through his gaming system. "What are you in the mood to watch?" he asked her, glancing over at her as he skimmed through the laughed.

"Okay I'd pay to see that." Smiling she thought a moment. "Stay away from a sappy drama chick flicks and I'll be happy." Jess stated being distracted by lightly tracing his tattoos on his arm while waiting.

He smirked, silently enjoying her ministrations that she was doing as he searched for a movie. "What about . . . The Grownups?" he asked. Pulling herself out of her little world she smiled and nodded.

"Great choice Punky." Jess chirped and let her hand fall still on her stomach again. He clicked the remote to start the movie and put one arm behind his head, comfortable with her at his side.

Smiling she watched the movie for awhile before yawning a few times and nodding off into a dreamy state. Jess really shouldn't have fallen asleep but it was late anyways, she was changed into a tanktop and shorts anyways but she wasn't sure if sleeping with him was going to fly with him.

An hour or two later Punk found that he'd falen asleep and that the bus was in complete darkness. He sighed inwardly as he felt her cuddled beside him. He slowly moved as to not wake her before scooting to the edge of the bed and getting up, heading to the fridge to get something to drink.

He then sat down with his small glass of milk then checked the time, finding to be past three in the morning. Jess streched out at the sudden space she had but didn't compleatly waken. Settling back into the bed she sighed.

Punk drank his milk slowly, liking the cooling feeling he was getting from it. He sighed softly, running his hand through his hair and looked out the window. After Jess began to get cold she woke up.

Grabbing her phone to check the time she saw it was late and she was alone. Stumbling into the main part of the room and not being able to see she spoke quietly.

"Phil?" her voice shaked a bit. Not being much of a fan of the dark and being alone in it. Punk lit the room with his phone, which made him close his eyes.

"I'm right here, got thirsty." he said softly, reaching his hand out for her to take. Squinting she walked closer.

"I was always told not to walk toward the light be here I am doing it anyways." she mumbled taking ahold of his hand and letting him pull her into his side.

He chuckled sleepily and offered her what was left of his drink. "Want some?" he asked softly.

"I'm good." Jess yawned and shivered. "Just cold and sleepy." she smiled into the dark in his general direction. He nodded and downed the rest of the drink before helping her up and standing as well.

"Then lets go back to bed." he muttered, yawning again. She sighed contently for her reply and let him lead the way. Keeping both hands on him at all times so she wouldn't bump into anything or get lost.

He led her to the bed and helped her sit down before he rummaged for his pjs in the dark, finding them he changed infront of her, not really caring as it was pitch black. He then sat on the bed before moving to lay down.

Knowing exactly what he had done by the noise and the change of fabric she felt, Jess had a tingle all in her belly but curled into his side. "Night Punky." she mumbled. He kissed her forehead and let her snuggle against him.

"Nite chick." he said softly before quickly falling next morning Jess woke up and almost screamed before realising who's arms she was in. Smiling she shifted and gazed at his sleeping face before laying onto her back and yawning.

She wasn't going to bother getting up, she was just going to relax and maybe dose back off. Feeling movement against him Punk shifted and rolled away towards the wall. He breathed deep, still in a deep sleep.

Frowning Jess sat up and pulled him back onto his back gently. She was all comfortable and about to fall asleep and he moved. But she couldn't move him. Laying back down she just focused on falling asleep again.

He smiled, now mostly awake, playing to be asleep. He rolled over, rolling ontop of her. "oof." Jess huffed at the sudden attack.

"oh fucking fantastic." she muttered realising that she was now squashed under Punk. Sighing she shoved and tried to get him to roll but she couldn't.

He kept his breathing even and sighed in his sleep and then began to snore. Sighing Jess got overly annoyed all of a sudden.

"Punk!" she yelled repeatatly intent on making him wake up. He chuckled and grabbed her sides tickling her.

"You're an ass." Jessica laughed and tried to get free with no luck. He sat up and let her go, looking at her.

"You like it."

"Mine's better." Jess smirked. "So what's instore for today?" she sat up and leaned ever so slightly close to him. Also pry the only time she would be eye level to him as well.

He thought a moment, "Well, we got a day or two till Raw, so... I guess were free besides a promo or two." He said lightly. Jessica scrunched her face up. She knew what was instore with the promos.

It ment kissing Daniel. "Yuck." she mumbled. "I have to be all lovey dovey air headed for Daniel." Jessica ran her tounge over her bottom lip before biting it. Oh how she would love to have the roles switched and she was kissing Punk.

That was a few weeks away but still she much rather deal with that than Daniel. He chuckled.

"That's not till Raw, we do have a couple promo meet and greets today though." He stated, leaning to kiss the corner of her mouth softly. "But first, I need a shower and brush my girlie teeth."

"Well still the thought of Daniel makes me sick." Jess smiled at the small gesture. As well as memory of last night messing with her head too. "Yeah you go brush those girlie teeth and don't use up all the hot water. I need a shower too." she reminded.

He chuckled and stood up, taking off his shirt, facing away from her, then letting his sweats fall to the floor revealing his spiderman boxers before he quietly walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Nice Boxers Punky." Jess said loudly as she got up and changed hoping to god he didn't walk out. Rummaging through her suitcase for clothes and taking her sweet time to pick out the right shirt and jeans. As well as a new pair of painties and bra to put on.

Then she had shoes to choose and what assesories she was going to wear. So much to do.

Standing under the hot water in all his glory Punk rested his head against the shower wall. He wondered what was getting into him about this chick so quickly. He sighed and let the water make him feel hot, turning his skin a tinge of red.

Jess slipped on a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. All in all though she had a cute top picked out and a pair of jeans. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed cereal milk and apple juice as well as a bowl spoon and glass. Eating and waiting for her turn in the shower.

Finishing up his shower, he wrapped hiself in a towel and quickly brushed his teeth and trimmed with his shaver before walking out in a towel, walking into the bedroom silently. He loved messing with her head, he knew that much.

Munching away on Apple Jacks she watched the news and got caught up with the world. But to be honest her mind was wandering and wondering about her bus mate. Could there ever really be anything between them? He did like her and she liked him but was he going to make the move or was she going to have to.

He got dressed quickly, smiling at her clothes all laid out on the bed. "All yours chick!" He called before walking out, shirtless and in his low cut jeans, riding just on his hips.

Jessica jumped a bit and let her eyes wander before looking back to the news. He was just so fine and well not perfect cause nothing is but he was pretty damn close.

"How'd the ballarina work out?" she asked almost finished with her cereal.

"As good as any toothbrush." He said with a smirk, sitting down across from her, stealing a peice of cereal from her bowl.

"Hey that's mine." Jessica said pulling the bowl close to her.

He smirked evily. "I don't see your name on it." He said, leaning to steal another.

"Don't make me hurt you." She said as serious as she could and leaned as far as she could toward him. Jess was careful not to dump her cereal either.

He smirked and stuck his toinge out at her, his tounge touching the tip of her nose. Going cross eyes a moment to look down the center of her nose before looking straight into his hazel eyes.

Smirking Jess went to smack him lightly on the side of the head but he had caught her hand and held it still. "You are annoying." she sighed.

"You know it." He said with a smile before letting her go and sitting back.

"You can have the rest. I'm going to shower and get ready." Jessica said standing up and walking past him before reaching back and ruffling his hair. Bounding into the bathroom happily. He smirked and ate what was left of the cereal.

A/N

Well hoping to have another chappy up tonight or tomorrow. Review guys.


	8. Caught

Jess showered and got ready. Once all dressed and had her hair done she was too lazy to bother with make up.

Walking out she took a seat next to Punk who was watching tv. "So when do we  
leave for the promos?"

Punk looked at his watch, "Uuhh . . . an hour or so?" "So waht are we going to do till then?" Jess asked smiling.

"That would be up to you chick." he stated lightly, leaning back in his seat. "Doesn't matter to me." Jess said smiling. "Although I should let Kelly know I'm fine."

Punk nodded in agreement. "yeah, you probably should but I don't know if you should let them know about . . . what we have going on yet." he said, thinking, his hand running across his short beard.

"Well of course. For one I'm not quite sure what this is and two I just want to see her ponder more and such no matter how annoying she is." Jess rested a hand on his knee and smiled while talking.

He smiled and leant over to kiss her softly, a simple kiss, with a lot of subtle feeling behind it. Jess smiled inside and kissed him back gently placing a hand on the side of his neck and rubbing her thumb in small circles.

Just enjoying the moment knowing it might he a bit before she could feel the sensation of his lips on hers. He slowly decided to let the kiss continue, pulling her to him, his hands on either side of her leaned into him and deepened the kiss.

One hand sneaked up just under his shirt and felt him flex at her touch before relaxing. The other moved to the back of his head and tangled her fingers just slightly into his still damp hair.

He smirked into the kiss and pulled her into his lap, his hands resting on her ass as he nipped at her bottom lip with a low growl like sound coming from his smiled and ran her hands up under his shirt.

Inching it upwards, Jess ran her tounge over he lower lip, grazing across the coolness of the lipring before pulling her tounge back in and parting her lips for him to enter.

He slowly began to explore her mouth, his hands running under her shirt and up her back, pulling her ever closer to him, feeling the heat from their bodies begin to boil. After letting him explore awhile Jess had to catch her breath.

Dizzily sighing she pulled away and kissed down his neck all the while her body was a live wire. Her mind on the other hand was sending out red alrets with good reason. It was day three with the Champ and she was already on his lap making out with him. This was surreal for a girl like her.

He leant his head back and sighed, his hands resting back at her hips, his heart racing a hundred miles a second. His mind was telling him to push her off and slow it down but his heart wouldn't let him.

Meanwhile unknowingly to them Kelly was walking towards the bus. Not hearing from her friend all morning, she was beginning to worry.

Smiling she kissed his lips once more before just leaning into him and relaxing.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." Jess laughed lightly still running her hands in a circut on his lower stomach. Feeling every little flex and relaxed muscle with nimble hands.

He smirked and looked her in the eyes before slowly removing his hands from her before barely leaning back and slowly removing his shirt and tossing it across the bus.

"What do you think?" He whispered to her, running his hands back down her sides.

Kelly was about to be at the bus when her phone rang, stopping in her tracks, she took the call.

Shaking her head and smirking she replied. "Well if I am it's one pretty damn good dream."

Jessica's eyes traveled down his body and she ran a hand down his chest before placing her other hand on his neck below his jaw. Pulling him in for another kiss. He chuckled, kissing her in return, pulling her to his chest, his hands exploring her body slowly, taking his time with her.

Kelly ended her call and walked to the door of the bus, looking in the window to see if anyone was up, seeing what she saw making her take a few steps back. She didn't want to interuppt but she did at the same time.

Jess just enjoyed the peace that she felt right now. She was content with this. Being close to him, taking everything ever so easy and slow. Wrapping her arms around his neck loosely she sighed and his hands wandered.

Kelly was weighing her odds at knocking on the door and she sighed, tapping her foot.

Meanwhile Punk had glanced outside and saw her. "Were being watched." he whispered to her.

Jess groaned annoyed and went wide eyed realizing what he said all in the same moment. Giving him one more quick kiss for the hell of it she sighed and rolled off him. Looking outside she saw Kelly.

"Shit." She said under her breath before getting up. Tossing him his shirt she went to the door.

Smiling she answered. "Good to see you Kells." she said. Trying to hide her annoyance. Punk chuckled.

He was more interested in giving Kelly a show of walking Jess to the bedroom, but what she did was okay to he guessed. He sighed openly and adisted his arousal as best as he could, without much improvement.

"I'm good . . . looks like you are too." she said with a wide smile. Jess sighed.

"Yeah.." knowing she couldn't hide it she smiled wide. "I was pretty good till my sneaky best friend showed up." Jess winked. "Come on inside." Jess walked up and took a seat next to Punk.

Already nervously bouncing her leg. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but she hoped to god Kelly would keep her mouth shut. Jess already could hear the rumors about them.

Kelly stepped inside and satdown across from the couple with a wide eyed smile. "So . . . . " she questioned.

Punk smirked and shook his head. He wasn't gonna tell, and he wasn't gonna put his shirt back on either. He leant back in his seat and shifted, trying to his his waist from Kelly's view. That was the last thing that he wanted her to onto what he was up to Jess tossed the pillow that was next to her at him. He could use that to fix his problem.

"So nothing. Whatever you are thinking isn't right." Jess said calmly. Would he just put his shirt on and quit teasing. She wanted to rewind and be back in his arms with his lips crashing down on hers.

"Well . . . I caught you two attatched to . . . eachother needless to say, so what I'm thinking should be right." Kelly said with a smirk.

Punk rolled his eyes and settled the pillow atop his lap, feeling uncomfortable in more than one way. He wanted nothing more than to get Kelly out of the bus and to pull Jess back ontop of her lap once more. He slowly moved his hand to rest onto Jess's knee. Jess shook her head. "Well we were simply practicing our script." Jess thought quickly. "So you are wrong." Maybe this approach could Get Kelly out of there sooner.

Kelly rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What ever you say love birds say." she said, , leaning back in her seat. "I know what's up."

Punk was boiling inside, his hand moving higher up on Jess's leg. He hid any emotion from his face, not wanting Kelly to know what he was doing.

"Don't start Kell. It was meerly practicing. Could you come find me later. I have to get ready for my first promo and I am more than nervous." Jess said sharply. She was angry slightly and annoyed. Kelly was great but she was always snooping and digging. Keeping a straight face Jess tried to not focus on the tingle just above where Punk's fingers were almost brushing against.

Kelly sighed loudly and nodded. "Sure." she said, standing and walking towards the door. "I'll see you guys later." She said with a smile and walked out, shutting the door behind her

. "Now I feel terrible. She just annoyed me you know?" Jess said to herself and Punk at the same time. Smiling over at him after a long sigh she smirked wickedly. "So where were we?" Jess hoped they could pick up from where they left off.

Punk chuckled and rand his hand at the middle of her body before standing and shutting all the curtians on the bus before going back over to her. "Well, your not too worried about it." he said softly, pulling her to stand infront of him.

"Me worried? Hah." she laughed lightly and put her arms up and linked her hands around his neck loosely. Looking up at his hazel eyes and smiling.

He smiled down at her and lifted her up so her legs would wrap around his waist as he leant back on the table. "I can see that." he said before pecking her on the lips.

"Really, can you?" Jess said against his lips, letting her hands slide to either side of his face she felt an intense tingle again. Keeping her legs around his waist she moved her pelvis against his a few times.

He let himself growl as he felt his ever present arousal make itself known once more as he pressed himself back against her.

Sighing at the pressure, Jess bit his lower lip and then pulled away. "Just how far do you intend to go?" her thumb brushed against his cheek.

Earlier he wanted to be easy because they just met each other but now she wasn't sure. Her other hand dipped below the waistline just ever so easily. He hissed at the skin on skin contact, but she had made him think.

"I don't want you to regret anything." he whispered, leaning into the touch of her hand, whiching she'd move closer to touch him where he needed it most.

"Well I won't but I do know the rules of straight edge and I wasn't sure of this was breaking the frequent random sex part of that or not so I asked." She brushed her lips against his. "I was thinking of you." Jess used both hands to undo his pants button.

He kissed her back softly, "I'm in a relationship . . . so, it isn't random." he whispered softly, moving to kiss her jaw, then her neck, his hands cupping her ass as he let her do what she wished to him.

A/N Well here you guys go! Double update. Enjoy and review :D


	9. Caught Continued

He kissed her back softly, "I'm in a relationship . . . so, it isn't random." he whispered softly, moving to kiss her jaw, then her neck, his hands cupping her ass as he let her do what she wished to him.

Jess would have danced if she could right then and there but she didn't. Undoing his pants and lightening up her grip on his waist his pants fell down easily. Brushing her hand against his man hood she sighed and raked her hands up his chest to his neck.

Punk sighed feeling her hands roam over him. His hips moving towards her touch. He slowly let her sit on the table, letting her hands roam where they pleased.

Jess smiled before lifting her shirt off she smirked evily and tossed it across the room. Next she had to work off her jeans, then again he could always do that. Running her hands down his chest again and then around to his lower back she pulled him into her.

Kissing him again breifly she then kissed down his chin, across his jawline and down his neck before leaning back and grating her hips against him again.

He growled, his hands rushing up to her chest, massaging and rubbing before wrapping around and unclasping her bra, tossing it across the sighed contently at the sensations before leaning forward and kissing him again.

Pressure began to build in her lower belly, the slight tingle turned to a full on buzz and one thought ran around in her head. She needed him, and she needed him quickly or she might combust.

Punk picked her up and quickly walked her back to the bed, laying her down slowly, his lips, kissing and nipping at her neck and down to her breasts, putting attention to each one before moving down to her belly, kissing softly.

Jess let out a small sigh of contentness and slid off her pants as he trailed down her body. Closing her eyes she was on the edge of happiness but she had needs to be taken care of.

Punk smirked as he made it to her hips, biting softly on the hip bone before kissing down to her inner thigh before he ended up staring at her from the center of her body, smiling slowly moved forward and kissed her sweet spot over her panties, never taking his eyes off of hers. Jessica smiled and knew he was playing games. She moved her foot between his legs and rubbed him with it.

He grunted softly at her ministrations, moving to have his hand free, he bagan to rub her slowly, kissing her inner thigh, pressing against her for pressure.

Jess tried her hardest to stay focused but by god this man was driving her crazy. Her foot dropped and she closed her eyes. He was touching her all the right ways and she was content, no, blissful.

He moved to stand on his hands and knees, still rubbing her, her moved up to kiss her softly, smirking, knowing she'd no longer feel fabric on her belly, but something rather stiff and smooth.

She smiled knowing what was coming and what was so close to her core. Jess kissed him back and bit his lower lip again running her hands along his sides and then back to his neck. He smiled and slowly removed her panties, tossing them to the floor.

"You ready?" He asked in a whisper.

"Please Punk." Jess pleaded. She was more than ready, she was craving this. She gasped at the sudden fullness and sighed his name.

Opening her eyes she smiled and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him gently. Her other hand went around to his upper back and she dug her nails in slightly.

He kissed her back gently, nipping at her bottom lip before jerking his hips forward, starting to move. Jess sighed and moved with him as he thrusted. She was enjoying this, it had been awhile since she'd done this but the pleasure was still there.

Jess dragged her nails across his back. He growled, feeling her nails, he negan to thrust faster, kissing and nipping at her neck. Feeling herself get closer to her peak and burried her face in the crook of his neck.

Punk was huffing with his exursions, his hair at a disaray, oh so close to his own peak. "Are you on . . .?" he asked, wondering if he was safe.

Jess nodded and pulled his lips back to hers to kiss him quickly before burrying herface in the crook of his neck.

He grunted as his thrusts became more and more erratic, oh so close to his peak.

Jess reached her peak first and to avoid making him deaf she bit into his shoulder,hard, likley leaving a bruise.

He called out, feeling her bite him, reaching his own peak, riding it out slowly before laying atop of her, panting, in a sweaty mess. Once she could speak she panted a few times and then kissed the side of his neck and across his chest to his shoulder.

"Sorry bout that." she giggled lightly and panted a bit more. He kissed her softly, before propping hiself up shakely, looking at his shoulder.

"You drew blood woman." He said with a chuckle. Jess smiled slightly and bit her lip looking at the mark. She wondered if that would bring up any questions by fans once they see it next week on RAW.

"Sorry." she laughed and pulled him in for a quick kiss before leaning out. "All better?" He smiled and nodded, moving to lay beside her and grab a blanket, covering them up. He then grabbed his phone and quickly texted before putting it away.

"We pry can't lay here long before we have to leave right?" Jess asked mindlessly tracing shapes across his upper chest as she relaxed and snuggled close to his warmth.

"I just texted Vince and told him we were under the weather and to say something to them like a champion doesnt do interviews or something." He said with a chuckle as his phone buzzed. "I owe him but all's good."

"Oh." Jess smiled wide and closed her eyes,relaxing. "I am going to have to find Kelly later though." Jessica said softly. She wasn't sure what she was going to say since she was still taking in the whole morning and early afternoon. He snuggled against her, feeling their bodies together skin on skin.

"Why?" He asked softly, lazily kissing her shoulder.

"To talk to her about what she saw, do a better job at explaining and snuff out any crazy ideas." Jessica explained quietly and softly. Slowly calming down and relaxing into him further.

He nodded, then yawned, getting sleepy.

Jess felt him yawn and take a deep breath before she herself yawned and fell asleep. All thoughts of getting up and getting fresh air as well as seeing her friend drifted out of her mind.

He kissed her temple and pulled her to him before drifting off into an easy sleep. Kelly sat next to John before they went out for thier meet and greet slot.

"I'm telling you there is more than they are letting us believe." she insisted looking up at him. "I know what I saw this morning and it wasn't any practicing kissing."

John shook his head. "I don't think punk gave in so easily, its not like him to that." He stated, stacking the papers with his image on them.

"Then why were they sucking face and Jess being all snippy when I asked barely any questions? Hmm?" Kelly asked feeling all of her pockets in search for a marker.

John smirked and handed her one. "Well that I don't know, she can be a bitsnippy from whatyou've told me about her." John didn't know what was going on but he was now curious.

"Well true but look who isn't here? As soon as Vince shows up I'm going to ask." Kelly said taking his maker and testing it out on a blank piece of paper.

"Go ahead, I'm sure he'll tell you something you won't believe." He said with a chuckle just as Vince walked into the large room.

"They will be allowing fans within five minutes." He stated, crossing his arms.

"Shut up Cena." Kelly hissed and winked at him before he got up to walk and see Vince.

"Hey where is Jessica and Punk?" she asked him smiling and batting her eyes, putting on her cute look since everyone knew that it was the best way to get the boss to say anything useful. Vince raised an eyebrow at her.

"Punk called me, said he thought it would make a good idea that the champ didn't have time for fans, I let it slide just once, he's busy." He stated simply before walking off to his own booth. Sighing Kelly nodded and sat back down.

"Huh Punk miss a meet and greet where he can be sarcastic toward fans. Yeah sounds like the champ alright." Kelly said sarcastically. "After this we are going over." Kelly stated quickly to John. John rolled his eyes as fans were let in. He smiled and began to sign autographs and take pictures with fans.

Kelly did so the same but didnt stop thinking the whole time.  
Meanwhile after a cat nap Jess woke up but didn't move. She was too lazy to move at her current state. Besides she had nothing to do today anyways. Punk snuggled against her and sighed, content.

Meanwhile John continued to sign autographs. Kelly continued to sign autographs until her slot was filled and she ran out of pictures to hand out. Waiting for John she tapped her foot.

Jess slept for a short time before she woke up and slid out of bed. Pulling on a large shirt of Punk's and a pair of panties she was extreamly thirsty. John soon enough ran out of pictures himself and looked over at Kelly as he got out his car keys and stood up. "Let's go ahead and go." he stated, stretching, sore from sitting too long in the chair.

Meanwhile Punk scruched up his face as the heat by his side left, making him wake up. He sat up and spotted Jessica getting something to drink in the middle of the bus. He smiled at what she wore, giving him a warming feeling that she'd wear his clothes. He stretched, and laid back in bed, the blanket barely covering him up, stopping just above where his manhood began.

Kelly smiled and texted Jess as she grabbed ahold of John's hand and dragged him along.  
Text to Jess: Dropping in to see you w/ John :D

Jess heard her phone go off mid gulp of orange juice and grabbed her phone off the floor where it must have fallen earlier. Sighing and glancing to the room she scrunched her face. "We have company coming. Might want to get decent." Jess suggested not bothering to text Kelly back.

Punk smirked and simply moved the blanket up some. "That good enough?" he asked lightly, playing with her.

John shook his head and smiled at her, "In a hurry much?" he asked.

Jess smiled and walked till she was standing in the doorway. Biting her lip and admiring him for a moment she shook her head.

"As much as I would love for you to stay like that Kelly and John might not like it and if we are going to sell the nothing is going on ordeal you need to be clothed." Stepping into the room she grabbed a change of her own clothes. "Meaning I have to change too. So hurry up I have no idea when they'll be here." Jess smiled and crawled up to him on her hands and knees to give him a quick kiss before changing in the bathroom and making herself look decent.

Kelly nodded. "What you can't keep up Cena?" she smiled reaching the bus lot.

Punk smirked and put on a pair of boxers and then shorts before laying down again, staying shirtless. He liked watching her worry over him and see the little things that she did to get his attention, the sway of her hips, her eyes boring into him. He knew that if noone was showing up, she'd probably jump him.

Content with the clothes she had on and her thrown up hair she left the room. "You are stubborn." Jess said his way when she saw that he was shirtless, just as a knock was on the door. Going to answer she took a deep sigh and opened up the door seeing John and Kelly.

"Hey guys. C'mon in." Jess invited them in and took a seat on the couch crossing her legs.

"Where's Punk?" John asked noticing the champ with missing in action.

Punk smirked, keeping quiet. He wanted to see where this would go. He loved dicking around with his friends, even if what they were lying about was the truth.

Kelly smirked, "Yeah, where is he?" she questioned Jess, sitting down beside Cena.

"Being a lazy jackass." Jess smiled knowing he could hear and see her. John and Kelly though were out of veiw. Trying not to keep her eyes on him and his smirk she looked at John.

"Oh, so he's sleeping?" John questioned. Maybe Vince wasn't kidding around when he said the champ was feeling under the weather.

A/N

Wonder where this is going to go o.o

Well How about a review for CM Punk Still the Best In The World at what he does including pulling off hot pink gear at Summerslam. Man oh man that man can pull off that...okay I'll stop gushing.

Goodnight or Goodmorning or Good Afternoon where every you maybe reading from. Review :D


	10. John exposed

okay sorry for a break in updates, ive been working long hours at the fair and sleeping asap I get home. Sean carries me inside half the time and Ive been uber busy with the fair. Its over now and I start school up but I'll be working on stories durring my studyha. anyways enjoy and review. -Haley.

"Or is he recouperating?" Kelly asked, waggling her eyebrows at her friend.

Punk held in a chuckle, trying not to laugh. He coughed into his elbow, making it sound as if he coughed in his sleep, while he looked onward at Jess with an evil gleam in his eye. He may just have to tease her as well, see how long she could last without coming over to him.

Jess rolled her eyes to both Kelly and Punk. "No, He's just not feeling well." She replied calmly keeping to what Puck had told Vince earlier.

"And that makes it okay for him to skip out on his fans?" John questioned. Still skeptical. "Sorry dear but that doesn't sound like him." he finished shaking his head and putting his arm along the back of the small sofa he sat on with Kelly. Settling into the seats.

Punk rolled his eyes himself and sighed openly and moved to lay on his stomach, facing Jessica. He smiled softly at her before running his hand through his messed up bed hair. "Up to you." he mouthed, knowing that they weren't going to let up on her.

"Jess, I know you very very well, and you never glow like you are right now." Kelly stated, crossing her arms infront of her.

Jess Didn't know what to do. Looking between three faces she swallowed hard and let out a deep breath. Shrugging was all she could do for the moment.

Punk saw that she was in a perdicament and got off the bed and walked up to her and openly picked her up and sat down, putting her in his lap, laying his head atop hers, his arms protectivly around her.

Jess was kinda shocked at his actions but prolly not as much as Kelly and John though who's eyes were bugging out of thier heads. looking between eachother and back to Punk and Jess.

"Okay before we ask anything I just want to say I was right." Kelly said. Jess sighed and John shook his head.

Punk smiled, completely content with her in his arms, relaxed and at home in an instant. "What?" he asked, seeing John's weird looks he was giving him.

"Tell us what's going on." John said. Kelly nodded. Jessica on the other hand relaxed and waited. She wanted to tell them but this was so new she wasn't even sure if it was right to tell them. Punk took in a silent deep breath.

"Were trying things out, taking things as they go . . . so needless to say, were trying it out as a couple." he stated simply.

Jess saw Kelly light up and spoke before she could go onto a rant. "Yep. So yeah Kell you were right."

John knew later on Kelly would be talking up a storm about it. "So you guys are together but yet your storyline has you against eachother and Jess kissing Daniel." John said. Punk chuckled.

"Screwed up right?" he asked lightly, pulling her tightly against him. He had never thought about the script and now that he was, he knew his protection level was going to sky rocket.

"Yeah. Quite Screwed up." John agreed.

"It'll be alright though." Jess added. Kelly nodded but Jess could see that the little blonde was thinking away. "Kelly what are you thinking?"

"You better not go and spread this around Kelly or its your ass." Punk stated seriously. He didn't want to play around with this.

Kelly nodded and sighed. "Well darn."

"Would you seriously do that?" Jess asked her voice cracking slightly. Sorta shocked but at the same time she wasn't. From how Kelly knew everything about everyone Jess read her personality as a gossiper.

John set his jaw seeing Jess tense up. He wasn't sure if this girl was one to fight just verbally or physically too. Then again Punk might be able to hold her back but Kelly might jump to slap her too. Girls, Divas were so unpredictable.

"I wanted to tell a few people but I'll keep it to myself." Kelly spoke softly. Punk stared at her, tightening her grip around Jess.

Jess nodded. "I swear to god Kell if you do tell anyone I will personally beat your ass in or out of the ring." Jess said sternly. Kelly nodded and kept silent for the moment.

Meanwhile seeing Jess angry had a reaction in Punk he didn't expect as he felt himself become turned on by her spitfireness. He leaned back, putting his hands at her thighs, knowing Kelly and John couldn't see.

Jess decided to drop the subject and smiled. "So what have you guys been up to all day?" Jess asked leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table as she felt Punk shift.

"We had an autograph signing and we both went to the gym." John answered, leaning back in his seat, getting comfortable.

Punk silently moved his hands to her inner thighs, hiding his face from view, feeling his own arousal growing. He had no idea why he was like this all of a sudden, but he couldn't get enough.

Jess felt his arousal on her bottom and held back a smirk. "Ah so you two are like doing things together now?" Jess was putting them under the spotlight now. Kelly scrunched up her face at the question and didn't know what to say. Her and John had always been close but more in a brother sister way. Nothing more.

John shrugged. "We always do stuff together." He answered simply, pulling Kelly in for a hug.

Punk smirked softly, out of view, one hand moved to slowly rub between her thighs, leaning up to try and comfort his own arousal. "Sounds like someone likes another." Punk stated, hiding his emotions easily.

"Yeah right." Kelly laughed. John let out a sigh lightly and Jess saw his breif frown, making a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Sounds it." Jess agreed laughing. Punk stopped what he was up to and leant up.

"Why so harsh?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

Jess gave a small smile John's way and He just shrugged with a small smile and fixed his hat. Jess felt sorry for him. He clearly liked her and she was oblivious.  
Punk shrugged. "Nothing." He mummbled, feeling a bit sorry for John as well.

"Well I have things to do. C'mon Kell we should get going." John said standing up and nodding to Jess and Punk. "See ya around." he said heading out. Jessica jumped up and caught John by the arm as Kelly got off the bus.

"Stop by later or something I want to talk to you okay?" Jess said giving a sideways smile. He nodded and headed out.

Jess took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Relaxing herself, her emotions went from nervous go angry and sad all in a matter of minutes. She felt sorry for John and hoped she could help him out either getting through to Kell or to some one else. No one deserved to be ignored that way ever.

Punk looked up at her. "Your a sweet person under all of that fire you know that?" He asked her lightly. Jess smiled and walked back over to him and took her place on his lap again.

"Why thank you Punky. So what can we do now?"

He shrugged, "Raw is tomorrow" he stated simply, wrapping his arms around her.

"yuck." Jess grumbled. With Raw came Daniel and with Daniel came the urge to throw up.

"You'll get through it." He stated simply, bemding to kiss her neck, smirking when he noticed a large hickey there.

"Will you be able to handle it?" Jess asked curiously about how he would react to her kissing someone else. Sure he knew it was work but she was still curious. He sighed as he thought about it.

"Yeah, I get to kick his ass a lot in this story line so it will help." He said with a small smile.

Smiling and nodding she pulled his lips to hers and kissed him softly before pulling away. "I'll enjoy that. Can we go get something to eat? I'm hungry."

"I don't see why not, what are you in the mood for?" He asked. "Its up to you. It'll be our first date." she smiled.

He smiled and leant up to kiss her gently. "Do you like... italian, chinese?" He asked. "What's your favorite?"

"Italian." she smiled softly.

"Sounds good to me." He said with a sweet smile.

"Okay well let me change real quick and we'll head out." Jess smiled and headed for the back room. Thinking away about something to wear. He chcukled and relaxed, letting her her get all dressed up for him.

Jessica settled on a pair of jean that fit her every curve and a cute blue top that exposed just enough skin to keep anyone curious. She quickly brushed her hair and then threw it up in a messy bun. Fixing any smudged mascara or eyeliner and smiling she was satisfied with her look.

Lastly she slid her phone in her picket before walking out into the living room and standing in the center. "How do I look?" Jess asked with a smirk playing across her face.

Punk looked up from the comic he had been reading and smiled, tossing it aside and standing. "You look great." he said lightly as he himself was dressed in his signature jeans and now a simple tight white tee shirt.

"Thanks. Well lead the way to your car or whatever." Jess said lightly.

Punk nodded and took her hand, leading her to his rental that was always around, this time it being a simple SUV. "Here we are."

Jessica smiled and tip toed up to kiss his cheek quick before bouncing to the passenger side. She was happy that finally she was on a date again after throwing that away to get where she is now.

Punk smirked as he climbed into the suv and started it up. "Let's get us rolling." he said lightly as he began to drive out onto the streets.

Jess smiled and watched as the city began to pass by. It was beautiful and she loved beingable to see it pass by.


	11. Date

**OKKKAYY I know I normally put a note at the bottom but I just wanted to say I am uber sorry for the month long wait. I just ended up busy with school. Three funerals and a wedding as well as Sean's neice being born. My 17th birthday. College visits and getting Sean from soccer practice. Work and a buncha other stufff I have been wiped out BUT we are back. I am back. Ready to rock and roll...or rumble I should say? Anyways enough of my babble.**

** Hope to have more up soon. Review please but I understand if you don't since we were gone.**

**In other news **

**I have a WattPad Account. user/xtrippyx3x3**

**So far I have a Punk/ OC/ John Cena story on there and one of my personal original stories. So you can check me out there they have a website (click the link) and apps for the Apple products as well as Android. So check them out too. Hm. Oh and I have another story **

**FORBIDDEN **_When they meet on a plane will something be planted? But what about siblings? Friends? Exes? and even rumors? When something is so forbidden isn't it so much more fun to tempt it anyways or will everyone be bit by the Viper? Orton, Ziggler, Kelly Kelly(OC based), Adam (edge), Cena, Mickie, Phil, AJ, Beth, Bryan, and more. ** I OWN NOTHING. M for future chapters** _

**_Its an Edge/OC/Cena story and maybe Randy and Punk will be thrown in there too not really sure yet. Anyways enjoy the rest of this chappy. Love you guys. _**

Jess smiled and watched as the city began to pass by. It was beautiful and she loved being able to see it pass by. Punk sighed to himself as he felt his palms getting sweaty. He knew that he shouldn't be nervous but his subconscious was saying otherwise about the whole issue. He glanced over at her before clearing his throat and pressing on the gas as the light turned green from being red.

He tried to calm himself down, feeling hot and bothered now. He put his window down some, not wanting to freeze her by turning the air up. Noticing his weird acting she smiled and glanced over. "Nervous much?" she asked.

Jessica herself was feeling knots build up in her stomach but being able to control predate jitters was easy. Now when they were actually on the date and all she would be a nervous mess.

"Nah." He said, being strong for her. Jess nodded and sighed. "How far away do we have to go?" she asked feeling her stomach lurch and twist with hunger.

"Not far." He replied as he spotted the sign to Carabas. Jessica smiled. Nerves were starting to hit her and she was trying to hold them off until she couldn't any longer. Soon enough they pulled into Carabas and he quickly found a parking spot and turned off the car.

"We are here." He said lightly. Jess smiled and climbed out going to the front of the rental and leaning against it. Waiting for him to climb out. While she waited she closed her eyes, sighed, and centered herself, relaxing. Jess wanted this to go smoothly, but having a lack of experience in a few years had her uneasy and she was sure she was going to mess up. Punk got out of the car and stretched before fixing his shirt and walking over to her.

"You ready?" he asked her softly.

"Hm?" she said automatically before nodding and smiling. "Lead the way." Jess said slipping her hand into his. He smiled at her before leading her inside the restaurant. He knew it was a bit fancy for her taste but the food was wonderful. He walked up to the hostess which put her hand over her mouth, knowing who he was.

"Table for two." He spoke softly, in which she simply nodded, getting to menus and taking them to their table. Jess fallowed close behind him, feeling a bit weird from some stares and then when she realized everyone was staring at Punk she felt a tinge of jealousy. Punk squeezed her hand softly as they were seated and given menus. He sat across from her and got comfortable.

"Get what you like." She smiled softly and glanced over the menu, deciding on cheese ravioli covered in Alfredo sauce. Setting her menu down, Jess began fidgeting with a string at the bottom of her shirt.

"What are you going to have?" Jess said. Punk scanned the menu and sat it down, puzzled on what to choose.

"Well, I think I'm going to get the sausage Alfredo." He stated lightly as a waiter brought out drinks and rolls for them. "Have you decided?" The young man asked politely.

"Yes, I'll have cheese ravioli with Alfredo sauce please." Jessica said before taking a sip of her drink while Punk ordered.

"The sausage Alfredo please." He answered softly as he too grabbed his drink and took a sip of it. He then sat back, grabbing a roll and picking at it. The waiter walked off and Jess smiled.

"So?" she said, there was an awkward silence between them and she wasn't too fond of it.

"What?" He asked lightly, smiling softly at her.

"Watcha want to talk about?" Jessica asked smiling back and leaning on her elbows on the table. Punk sat back and thought for a minute.

"Well, you could tell me more about yourself." he stated lightly, a small smirk on his face.

"Well my parents are divorced; I have an older brother and younger sister, one niece. I'm closer to my father. Currently fighting with my mother." Jess sideways smiled. "That sums up the drama. I was top of my class in high school. Went to OVW the night of my graduation leaving Saratoga New York behind and I've been wrestling ever since." she finished. Satisfied with the quick going over of herself. "Questions?"

He smiled softly. "I haven't heard you mention siblings before." He said lightly.

"Yeah my older brother Mathew and my younger sister Samantha. I'm closer to Sam now because of my niece Racheal but Matt still gets in touch from time to time." Jess said. All the while thinking of how much she missed tiny two year old Racheal back in Denver.

"Sounds like you love your family very much." He said lightly. He to a sip of his drink and leant back in his seat. Jess grimaced and shrugged.

"Siblings yes, parents are different." she said softly. He nodded softly.

"Yeah, I know the feeling there." Jessica nodded.

"So anything else you'd like to know?" she asked leaning forward onto the table and glancing across the table to him. He smirked at her and leant across the table to move a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What do you think so far?"Smiling at his gesture she glanced down to hide he small blush and then back up to look into his hazel eyes.

"About what exactly? Us? Or just in general? Because it all depends then." she said lightly.

"Us." He said simply, a small smile gracing his features.

"I'm content. Its been quite awhile since I've been in a relationship but this feels right." Jess said before curiousity struck her. "What do you think?" she asked resting her head in her hand propped up on her elbow.

This time it was his turn to blush. "It feels... right for me too, I mean there are still some things that are new, its been a long time for me too." Jessica smiled, unsure of what to say exactly so she just nodded and bit her lower lip thinking.

"What?" He asked softly.

"Nothing. Just thinking." she replied softly. Tapping her fingers on the table a few times. Trying not to loose her train of thought about his words he had said a few moments ago.

"Of?" He asked lightly, sitting back to take a drink of his pepsi.

"I don't know. Just everything and anything." she replied laughing lightly at her nonsense. She was babbling due to her nerves.

He smiled at her. "Everything is fine."

Jessica nodded. "The food better come soon I'm hungrry." she complained with a smile.

"Looks like your right on time." Punk said with a smile as the waiter brought out their food.

"I am sorry for your wait may I offer a free glass of wine for you two because of it?" the waiter asked glancing back and forth between the love birds he was envying all night from behind the bar counter while he cleaned glasses and hung them up.

Jess smiled and glanced to Punk. Then he smile dropped alittle unsure what to say. He was straight edge meaning he he didn't drink. Would he mind if she did? It was only a glass of wine but would he go and put her through some cleansing ritural..._stop Jessica you are being crazy_ she reminded herself and relaxed.

"If she would like some she can have a glass, I do not drink but thank you for the offer." He said politely, looking over at Jess with a small smile before  
putting seasoning and parmigean on his food.

"I'll have a glass thank you." Jess said. She smiled and cut the her ravioli in half before popping the half into his mouth. He chewed the food that was suddenly put in his mouth and savored it. Maybe he should have gotten what she did. When he smiled and looked up at her about to speak she explained the random action. "Figured you should try it too." she smiled chewing her food lightly. Then sipped her wine that the waiter had brought.

"Its great, would you like to try mine?" He asked.

She smiled. A brief flash of Lady and the Tramp sharing food crossed her mind. "Sure." she said swallowing a mouthful and leaning toward him slightly waiting for her taste. Looking directly into his hazel eyes and cocking her head to the side. Parting her lips ever so slightly. He smirked and got a small fork full and fed her the morsule.

"Mm. Thats good." she said and licked her lower lip and sat back. Eating more of her own smiled and ate more of his.

"Glad you like it." Punk said starting to eat his own. She smiled and ate more before deciding she was full. Leaning in her elbows she sipped alittle wine. Feeling slightly sloshey but no wheres near buzzed. Just wine had a funny affect on her, it always seemed to rush to her head.

Feeling full on all the starch, Punk leant back in his seat and looked at his date. "Feel okay." Heasked, seeing that she looked a bit buzzed.

"Yeah. Wine just affects me weirdly." she said nodded.

"You ready to go?" He asked nodded and stood up. Streaching out, feeling as if she sat forever on that chair. He stood and grabbed her jacket putting it around her shoulders before leaving the cash to pay for the food. "Lets go." He said softly, leading her out.  
Jess leaned into him for support as well as his warmth and held onto his hand. Burrying her face in her warm jacket and keeping her nose warm as they walked in the cool night air that marked the looming end of the summer

"Thank you." she said softly to him tilting her head up toward his face.

"Your welcome." He whispered as he stopped at the front of the car. He leaned down and kissed her soft lips gently, feeling so smooth against his own. Jess reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and to the nape of his neck as she kissed him back. Nipping his lower lip. He felt his nerve endings light up as she pulled him close to her. He smiled into the kiss and slowled pulled away from her.

Jess pouted and sighed. She really didnt want that kiss to end. He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead.

"Ready to get back?" he asked. Jessica nodded with a sweet smile before climbing into the car. Waiting for him she leaned back, kicked off her shoes and put her feet up on the dash. Punk smiled to hiself as he got in the car and began to drive buzz she had from the wine soon had her falling asleep and on the short  
ride back she dozed off. Her head resting on his shoulder and the rest of her body sprawled out in the passenger side. He smiled at her, her warmth against his side and leant over to kiss her forehead. It wouldn't be long before they would be smiled in her sleep and dozed lightly. Dreaming of nothing but he parked the car he looked over and smiled at her. She looked so calm, so peaceful.

"Jess." He whispered softly to her in her ear. "Jess were here."

Jessica jumped alittle from the sudden calling of her name and the stopping of the car. Opening her eyes and sitting up she smiled, and then yawned and uncontrolably streached out wide with her arms. Punk ducked from getting hit in the head, but when he ducked, he ducked towards her, under her arms and smirked as he kissed her neck softly.

Jess smiled lightly and leaned into his kisses along hisbneck bringing her arms around his neck and her other hand to his cheek to feel the roughness  
there. He smiled into her neck, running his chin along her smooth skin, leaving a pale red path from his facial hair. "I see your awake, although you almost knocked off my head." he giggled quietly and shrugged.

"Sorry about that."He smiled and kissed her temple softly.

"Ready to go in?" He asks softly.

"Yeah."She leaned away and got out. Leaning against the front of the car and looking over her shoulder at him as he got out smiled at her, she looked so gorgous in the night light.

"Time to go in." he said. Jess moved to his side and slipped her hand into his calloused but gentle hand and leaned into him as they walked to their bus. She was happy, a little buzzed but still happy. Things were going great and the next hurdle she had was her first match. Smiling all the while he led her to the bus, "So beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he unlocked the door and opened the door for them both to enter.

She giggled and pulled him up the stairs backwards. "Really? No way." She said just as she tripped over the last step and fell backwards onto her back pulling Punk down ontop of her. Bursting into another fit of giggles.

**Review please. :)**


	12. Gossip Girl

She giggled and pulled him up the stairs backwards. "Really? No way." She said just as she tripped over the last step and fell backwards onto her back pulling Punk down on top of her. Bursting into another fit of giggles.

He laughed and moved to put his weight on his arms, smiling down at calmed down and looked up at him. Reaching up with her right hand she pushed he cheeks together and made him do the fishy face by force. Only causing her to giggle even more and release his cheeks to sit up and kiss rolled his eyes but laughed along with her, kissing her back had to pull away to breathe and catch her breath. He smiled down at her before sitting up, straddling her stomach.

"Well it seems to me that someone is a bit tipsy."

"A little." Jessica replied smiling up at him and resting her hand on his thighs tapping away a beat stuck in her head and hesmiled down at her. _'If this woman gets any closer to where she's headed I don't know if I could tell her no.'_ He thought to himself.

He would normally put her to bed because of her state, but looking down at her was making his jeans more and more uncomfortable.

"Punky?" she said quietly He was gazing off and his eyes were glazing over. She was curious what was going on in his head. Jess just left her hands on his thighs. He blinked a couple of times then looked down at her.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she said watching her finger trace random shapes on his right looked down at her, trying to keep his composure.

"You." He said. She propped herself up on her elbows she smiled.

"what about me?" she bit her bottom lip.

"Everything about you." He said softly, smiling at her.

Smiling Jess squeezed herself out from under him just a little bit and sat up. "Well can I get up so my legs don't go numb and I can never walk again." she said lightly noticing her tingling chuckled and got up.

"Sure." he said lightly as he walked to sit at the table and lean back in the seat. He could feel that he was tired but he didn't want to go to bed just smiled and just took a seat on his Lap. She was tiredish now but still hyped up and quietly hugged her close, putting his head on her shoulder. He felt content in that moment, feeling like his life slowed down just so he could relax and hold the one he cared for.

Jess settled in and sat there comfortably for awhile she grew tired. Pulling away she stretched "Time for bed." Jess Yawned getting up and reached to steady her and watch her walk to bed.

"I will be there soon." he said. Jess nodded and made her way to the room. Changed into a pair of panties and a rather large shirt of punk's before heading to bed.

Punk sighed and sat back in the seat he was in, relaxing a moment. He then glanced towards the bedroom, smiling to himself.

Jess sighed and rolled over onto her belly. Waiting for Punk to join her. She wanted to sleep, tomorrow was a big day. Her first match, her first in ring performance She wasn't sure how she'd do but knew she had the skill to win and survive. Jess hadn't given her whole life up to fail. She wasn't going to fail. No way. Not one bit. Punk sighed to himself before standing up and stretching his whole body. He smiled to himself, wondering how their story line was gonna go now. He walked into the bedroom and undressed down to his boxers and got into bed.

Jess curled into his side and kissed the underside of his neck before pulling the covers up closer to herself. "Goodnight." He smiled softly and pulled her closer to him before kissing her temple and laying his head down, quickly falling asleep.

The next morning Jess crawled out of bed and stretched out. Leaning over and kissing Phil's forehead before walking out of the room. She wasn't hungover and she was thankful for that. Finding a banana in the fridge she grabbed it and got a glass of milk.

Sitting on the table and sticking her glass between her thighs she grabbed her phone off the table behind her. Tweeting away about her nerves for her match in evening. Her very small fanbase replied a few times and she replied back. Once done eating, drinking and tweeting she put her glass in the sink and walked to the room.

Quietly getting her things ready for a shower and her gym bag packed so she didn't forget any ring gear or workout clothes plus a change of clothes.

Punk was still sprawled out in the now open space causing Jess to smile. For an athlete he was lazy but at least he didn't snore.

Punk awoke, he heard the shower running. He rolled onto his back and stretched his boddy, feeling his shoulders pop, he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and got up, headed straight for his coffee maker, a small kureg. He made himself a cappichino and sat on the couch, sipping it slowly.

Jess finished up washing her hair, shaving carefully to avoid cutting herself up by rushing, washing her body down; stealing some of Phil's body wash of course, eventually getting out. Drying off she wrapped the towel around herself tightly and began washing her face. Then she brushed her teeth and gargled. Trimmed up her nails before she got dressed. Once she was dressed she tied her hair up in a messy bun, not bothering to dry it. So she would have a mess of curls to straighten later because her onscreen character had straight hair. Walking out she tossed her clothes in a hamper and picked up a bit before taking a seat next to Phil.

"Morning." she said chipperly. Ready for the day to start, hyped up for her match but not excited to be going out with Daniel later in the night for their silly promos where she had to hate Punk, but still excited.

_It just wasn't fair._

He smiled at her, a little more awake now that there was some caffeine in his system. He took a deep breath, in taking her shampoo which made him smirk. "You smell like me." he said softly, knowing that she used his body wash.

"Uh huh." She smiled. "Do you know how important today is? I mean I am so happy and hyper right now about it." She said catching herself before she  
rambled on.

He smiled and chuckled. "Its okay to be excited, just watch your focus in the ring, no need to get hurt." He said lightly.

"Yeah I know. I will be focusing on the ring anyways and ignoring Daniel." Jess scrunched up her nose and frowned slightly. "But I eventually see you out there anyways." she smiled. Even though they were supposed to hate each other; she would be happy to see the champ in the ring while she was in Daniel's corner. Doing her job and unfortunately working against Punk.

"You need to stay in character, so if I give you ugly looks or say something wrong towards you, its the script, I don't want you to take it to heart." He said lightly, reaching to run his hand through her hair.

"I know."she said softly to him as he himself lent back in his seat and took another sip of his coffee. "So, what is first on the agenda?" he asked.

"Unfortunately the gym calls. Despite the new activities" a brief blush and smirk crossed her face at the thought of those activities crossed her mind. "they really don't help me with the ring." Jess smiled and bit her lip.

He chuckled and waggled his eyebrows a couple of times before standing. "Okay, I'm gonna shower so I may be a bit, if you want to wait you can or go ahead and go its up to you ok?" He said with a smile.

Thinking a moment she was reminded she still had to ask Cena about Kelly. "I think I'm going to go and see if Cena will be there. Still have to talk to him about Kell." Jess said standing up.

He smirked. "Alright, enjoy your gossip." He said lightly as he took off his t shirt and smirked at her, teasing her.

Walking over to him she shook her head. "Its not gossip when I want to sincerely know whats going on in his head. For it to be gossip I'd have to pass  
the information down the line to others." Jessica pointed out crossing her arms, content with her argument.

He chuckled and gave her that famous in ring cm punk smirk. "Okay smarty pants." He said smoothly as he put his thumbs in the sides of his sweats.

"You know it." she smiled. Her knees had almost given out at the sight of his smirk but she resisted and stayed standing.

He backed up a couple of steps. "If you stay any longer your going to see a show." He said lightly as he moved his sweats down over his hips, a patch of hair able to be seen on his lower abdomen.

Jess rolled her eyes and smiled at his dorky self. "Just give me a kiss goodbye and I'll see you in awhile goofy." She walked up to him and rested her hands on his bare shoulders.

He smirked evily as he let his pants and boxers drop to the floor, pluming around his ankles before her wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. Giggling Jess kissed him back running her hand up to his hair and tugging lightly before leaning out.

"I have to go." she laughed.

He smirked, "alright." He smiled at her and pulled the rest of the pants off and walked into the bathroom to start his shower.

Jessica grabbed her bag and phone before she headed off to the gym. Quickly texting John.

_Text to John: Hey whats up?_

John was just changing into his gym gear when he heard his phone go off. He smiled seeing who it was.

_Text to jess: fixing to work out_

Jess smiled and texted back.

_Text to John: Good. You just found yourself a workout buddy._

She signed in with her work ID and headed for the girls locker room to get changed. Texting Punk to let him know she made it there safely.

_Text to Punk: I made it to the gym. See you soon!_

He chuckled as he walked out into the gym.

_Text to jess: great ill wait for you_

A/N Hey guys! Another chappy might be up tonight if I get enough for one, which I think I already do...but review please. Happy Holiday season :D I'm stuffed from eating so much on thanksgiving . bleh. lol.


	13. Pre-match Jitters

Jess changed quickly and left the room. Walking up behind Cena and throwing a purposely weak punch into his shoulder.  
He jumped, not knowing she was there. "Oh, hey there."

"Morning sunshine. How are you?" she said lightly rocking back on her heels. She was oddly hyper all for tonight.

"I'm good, and it looks like your more than good." He said with a smile. "You and punk doing ok?"

"Perfect. Just he's annoyed with the story line a little. Enough about my relationship lets talk yours." Jess said smiling.

"Mine?" He questioned. He shook his head at her.

"Yes yours." Jess smiled. "You know the one involving a certain diva around here?" she smiled walking into the gym and deciding what to start off on.  
John smirks. "Oh, her, yeah I guess you could say that." He said while choosing the treadmill first.

"Yeah I could. So what do you think about her? You like her yes?" Jess asked standing in front of his tread and leaning on it.

John smiled, "yeah, I like her, shes sweet but fiery." He said lightly as he started the treadmill on a swift walk.

"I knew it! Why aren't you with her then?" Jess asked. Wondering if Punk was ever going to make it to the gym anytime soon. Shed only been gone for a little while and she missed him.

John thought a moment. "Well, I think she's pretty much taken by someone else." he stated simply as he looked down at her.

Meanwhile Punk was walking into the gym quietly, his bag in tow noticing Jess talking to John. He rolled his eyes at the two, the pretty boy always got the attention by everyone.

Jess grimaced She herself wasn't even aware of Kelly being taken. "Bummer. Well I suppose I should get to work now. John be hopeful okay? You never know." Jessica smiled lightly before walking across the room to sit on a bench and adjust her shoes. The laces were being weird and one was way tighter than the other. Just tiny things that had began to annoy her while standing.  
John smirked and shook his head. 'I don't know about that.' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile Punk smirked as he walked up behind Jess and lent down just enough to kiss the back of her head.

Leaning back into his legs Jess smirked. "If you are going to kiss me do it properly." she stood up and climbed up on the bench. Resting her hands on his shoulders as she looked down at him.

He chuckled and pull her down to his face and kissed her softly, yet briefly, not wanting to cause too much attention. "Happy?" he whispered.

Sighing she nodded. He wasn't a fan of PDA or he just didn't want rumors to start up and ruin the story line .she wasn't sure. "So what are we doing first? I mean I have been talking so much I haven't started doing much of anything." She said standing in front of him.

Punk shrugged a bit. "That's up to you on which routine that you choose." he said lightly. "I'm working on my arms and my legs today."

"Well I'm going to do the same. " She smiled lightly.

"Alrighty." he said with a small smile before walking over to the bench press and setting it up before warming up then doing reps.

"Except for that." she laughed and began to curl 25 pound weights in her right arm and watched him work away.

Punk worked away, counting reps in his head, with fifty pounds on each side, making bench a hundred. He could do more, but he wasn't going to push himself.

Loosing count Jess sighed and just went to doing various push ups and eventually just laid on the gym floor's carpet.

Punk was sitting on the cycle,working on his legs when he saw her lay out on the floor. "Are you that bored or that tired?" he asked.

"Bored and too hyper to focus." she said getting up and standing in front of the cycle. "I'm just so hyped up for tonight."

"Then cycle or something to calm your nerves." he said with a chuckle.

"Its not going to work." she said lightly. "I'll just watch you and be lazy."

He chuckled as he quit the cycle and sat up, grabbing a towel and putting it around his neck. "Well, I'm off to the showers." he said with a smirk and winked at her.

"Can't we go shower back at the bus together?" she smirked walking up to him and putting her arms around his waist. "Never mind you stink." she scrunched up her nose. He really didn't smell."Go shower and I'll change and meet you out here." she smiled and turned to go find a bench to wait on for him.

He chuckled but as she pulled away, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of sight to everyone else. "I could make that arrangement here if you like." he whispered seductively.

"Tempting " Jess bit her lower lip resisting the urge to let out a squeak of a moan from his voice in her ear. Thoughts dancing around in her head. Memories flooding her senses. " but these showers are gross. Everyone uses them. " she sighed. "Its only a short walk to the bus though.." she trailed off leaning forward and kissing his neck a few times. Her hands running down the front of him, lightly dragging her nails and looking right into his hazel eyes smirking. He growled lowly, feeling her hands run over him.

"I don't know if I could make it to the bus." he whispered in her ear before pinning her against the wall, kissing her neck and below her ear.

She laughed lightly and sighed. "You might have to. I can't stay quiet like this." Jess closed her eyes leaning into his kiss and pressing herself to him to her best ability with him pinning her.

He chuckled softly and grabbed her hand before putting some space between them. "Well, this might be a problem." he said as he looked down, seeing the tenting in his gym shorts.

"Just keep me in front of you and we'll get out of here quickly." Jess smirked hiding the giggle. "Glad I don't have that problem or right about now we'd both have problems."

He smirked and nodded, putting his arm around her and grabbed his bag. "Let's make it quick." he said lightly as he hurriedly ushered her towards the exit.

Laughing as he rushed her out of the gym. "You know you are a huge dork." Jess laughed.

He chuckled as they went outside, "Yeah, a dork with a tenting problem." he said lightly as he got them quickly to the the door of the bus and he unlocked it before walking inside quickly.

"Sounds like a boy scout issue." Jess laughed leaning against the table smirking lightly.

He chuckled before pinning her against the table, his mouth at her neck. Jess clutched onto him and sighed while running her hands through his hair. Punk smirked softly, lifting her up to sit on the table before kissing her deeply, his arms around her waist. Biting his lower lip Jess tugged on his hair lightly. Running her hands down his chest again and letting them linger at the waist of his shorts.

He growled at her motions as he moved to lift the shirt she wore off of her and proceeded to throwing it across the bus. Pulling him in for another kiss Jess bit his lower lip again before moving to kiss and nip along his shoulders and neck. Hands still teasing down below, seeing how long she could play. He sighed and leaned his head to the side, pressing himself against her, moving his free hand to move his shorts down.

Jess moved her hands away to his waist and continued what she had been doing. He rested his forehead against her shoulder, kissing there as he lent against her hands. "So good Jess." He whispered to her.

Jess could only sigh contently in response, raking her hands down his back and nipping a little less than gently on his now closer shoulder and neck. He gently picked her up and walked to her to the bed and laid her down, kissing her softly all the way.

Sitting up she reached up to his neck and successfully swung him onto the bed and underneath her. Shutting the door and reached around her back to unclasp her lace blue bra waiting a moment, teasing him further and looking right into his hazel orbs with a smirk. Waiting for some response, if any before she herself responded to the bundle of bees in her belly.

Looking at her with wide eyes he smirked evilly. He liked this side of Jess, _really liked_ this side. He ran his arms up her legs to rest at her waist.

Laughing she gently pushed his hands away and undid her bra, letting it drop. She saw him jump to grab her again but she smirked and shook her head. Looping her fingers in the band on her shorts she inched them down a few inches at a time before stepping out of them. Lust and hunger were all across Punk's face. Lastly she turned around giving him perfect view of her backside and her tattoo in between her shoulders. Glancing over he shoulder she undid her hair to let the brown curls cascade down her back.

Punk lay there, his body straining at perfect attention for her, not being able to look away. "Your killing me Jess." he whispered, his hands gripping the bed sheets.

"That's the plan." she smirked before turning away and inching her panties down. Turning she crawled onto his bed and kissed slowly and nipped every exposed patch of skin all the way up to his lips. Feeling his body react to her under her fingertips. He growled as he tried to keep his hands off of her, he had a feeling he would be back to square one if he even so much as touched her.

Jess was pushing him now. Seeing how long he could go before he couldn't last any longer. Straddling his waist she tucked her head into the crook of his neck and bit there gently and kissed her way to his shoulder and back. All the while she grated her hips lightly against him, feeling him growing beneath her and smirking.

"Punky." she whispered in a low growl her nickname for him._ Daring him_ to give in. Punk shut his eyes tight and growled an animalistic growl as he buried his hands in the sheets, his knuckles turning white with how hard he was holding on to them.

"Give up yet?" she laughed lightly and dragged her free hand down his chest.

He narrowed his eyes evilly at her before swiftly and quickly flipping her over and pressing up against her.


	14. Script changes

"Give up yet?" she laughed lightly and dragged her free hand down his chest.

He narrowed his eyes evilly at her before swiftly and quickly flipping her over and pressing up against her.

"Looser." She mumbled happily looking up at him. He growled, rumbling in his chest as he lent down and bit down on her neck, pressing himself against gasped and tried to pull him even closer than he already was, tangling her fingers in his hair and tugging smirked softly as he maneuvered himself and thrusting inside, starting a smooth matched his moves and let out squeaks of sounds and sighs.

Closing her eyes and letting herself enjoy him inside herself. Grunting with his movements, punk stepped up the pace and moved quicker and more erratic as he was close to his hit her peak first, arching her back and pulling his face to her's to kiss him gently.

Punk growled into the kiss, quickly hit his peak second as he collapsed atop her, hoping not to squish her. Jess let out a huff of air from the sudden weight but then smiled, content but hoped he didn't pass out on her otherwise she'd be a Jessica pancake.

He smiled softly and lent up slightly to kiss her neck before moving to curl up beside her, feeling cold now after the adrenaline was wearing off. He silently reached to curl them both up under a blanket. Jess reached for his phone that was charging on the bedside table she set an alarm quick so they both didn't sleep their way through work before settling in. Mindlessly tracing shapes across his chest with her eyes closed.

Enjoying the feeling he sighed softly, completely content with the way things were. He pulled her tightly against him, quickly dozing heard his shallow breaths and smiled before falling asleep herself. Content in his warmth and his arms around her tiny frame.

* * *

Jess had paced across the bus floor a thousand times while she was waiting for Punk to finish up gathering his ring gear. He was indecisive on which color he should wear and she was hyped up to get going to the Arena So when they finally left and they got to their locker room. Jess got right into her gear an hour early. While Punk did his thing Jess tried to calm herself relaxing and doing various yoga poses. Not caring if she looked dumb.

It was only half an hour before her backstage promo with Daniel. He was supposed to give her a pep talk and of course Jess had to be the air headed_ bimbo_ she was on screen. Tonight was about her, even if in reality it was about the other superstars she was convinced this _was her night._

If she didn't shine she would risk being booted from the screen or even RAW brand. Risk loosing her dream and in fact giving her family the right to say_ 'I Told You So'_ like they had done time after time in the past few years.

They for the most part were all upset that the_ dearest_ Jessica wasn't the super model they expected,since she did all the beauty pageants as a child, but AJ, the onscreen dorky nerdy girl in a love triangle with Goatface and The best in the world. God what would they think when they found out that Punk was her boyfriend, then again she_ didn't care_. She _was_ happy. That's all that mattered.

Punk had just pulled his ring pants on and was sitting on the bench, taping his wrists tight, but not too tight. He sighed openly as he put x's on the tops of his wrists in red permanent marker. He then looked over at Jess and smiled, seeing her trying to relax and slow down a bit made him more confident in her.

Feeling his eyes on her Jess got up off the floor and sat next to him. Looping her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder. "Want to go to my pre-match promo or no?" she asked. She had less than fifteen minuets to get there and deal with Daniel. She really didn't like him one bit and wasn't sure if Punk wanted to go with her because of the twisted situation of their lives and work.

He thought a moment, not knowing exactly how to respond at first. "I will be if you want me to be." He said softly. He looked down at her, lifting her chin with his fingers then kissed her softly. Smiling against his lips she kissed him gently back a moment before leaning out.

"Well I do so come along." she stood up and tugged his hand. He chuckled and let her lead him along. Hoping that goat face wasn't going to be too much of a fuss.

Jessica slowly got into her alter ego as makeup was quickly done and hair as she read the script over. Luckily it was just a quick pep talk from her 'boyfriend' Daniel to get her ring ready. And shes_ have to_ kiss him. She already heard Daniel making a fuss over the quick scene. Complaining about little screen time and how he deserved more.

Punk sat beside her and looked towards Daniel with a stern look. He didn't like the man one bit but he knew everything was an act with the script. He sighed, leaning back in his chair. Jess leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Don't ruin you hair!" the stage hand snipped pointing and glaring at them both before rushing over to calm Daniel down before the Live shoot. Jess laughed at the lady lightly and traced Punk's tattoo'd arms. Punk rolled his eyes and smirked at her.

"Go ahead and get ready." He stated. "I'm right here." Sighing Jess got up and headed over to the set. Getting bumped into already by pushy Daniel.

"Okay I don't want any issues. Let's just get this done with." Jess said looking up at the bearded grossness. Hoping he'd go with it.

"Two minuets till we shoot. Get ready everyone." The director said. Jess was briefly amazed by the sparkle behind the scenes that WWE put on a few times a show. Daniel stood in place,tapping his foot, ready to get it over with so he could leave towards catering. Deciding to take a deep breath and huff it out she sighed, glancing over to Punk to center herself.

She saw the director out of the corner of her eye take a seat. Jess didn't let her eyes leave Punk yet though. Daniel walked into the camera and put his hands on her shoulders. "Now you keep your confidence up out there, I will be rooting for you." He said smiling the whole time he talked to her.

Tearing her eyes from Punk she smiled up at him and allowed herself to grab his elbows lightly. "I know Daniel I'm just nervous about my first match." she batted her eyelashes at him. Putting on the perfect show.

"You'll do well, I promise, and if anything bad happens I will be out there in a split second, I promise." He states lightly, smiling as he moved his hands to her waist.

Jessica nodded before smiling and creeping up to kiss his cheek and putting her hands on his neck. Holding her gag reflex the whole smiled and pulled her into a hug before letting her lean away from him. He kissed her forehead and nodded to her before walking off.

Meanwhile punk sighed, his hands clenched underneath his arms folded on his chest. Jess waited for the screen to cut out before walking over to a tense boyfriend. Pulling against his arms and pressing herself into him. Punk huffed and looked down at Jess before scoffing at Daniel as he walked past. He was so ready to take over in their script, oh so very ready.

"Relax. Don't get all tense. You can beat his ass out there later." Jessica said trying to jar him out of his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

"You." He said simply. He looked down at her, not wanting to show PDA around other members of the locker room. He didn't know how many people knew about them being an item.

Jess nodded, she figured that much. "What about me?" she said quietly.

"Just that I want you safe... and I want his part of the script to be over now, and for me to take over." He said lowly, not wanting prying people to hear.

"Well the script has been left up to us, so really we just need to jump start it out there or on screen." Jess said biting her lip. Glancing at a nearby screen. Right now was nearing then end of a match between Ryder and Ziggler, meaning hers was soon.

He nodded and lent back against the wall, thinking. "Okay, so what if Daniel is about to hurt me in the ring by a low blow or he goes for a weapon and you come out to stop him?" he suggested.

"That'd work. Start out our lil love triangle." she nodded and smiled. Happy to be able to get on with the story line already and be able to be friendly with Punky. "We...or I have to tell Daniel though so he's clued in." Jess reminded him quietly unsure if it was right to tell him.

He nodded simply and smiled down at her. He wanted to take her in his arms and hug and kiss her till she cried with laughter, but with other employees around, and friends who haven't a clue, he simply stayed in place.

"Come on. Let's find Daniel and get it over with before I have to be out there with him." Jess scrunched up her nose and leaned out a little from him.

He laughed and shook his head at her. "You got it." he said lightly as he put his arm around her shoulders and headed in the direction that Daniel had gone.

She huffed and headed toward the bearded goofball that she worked beside.

Daniel was at catering, drinking a bottle of figi water and munching on a stick of celery while talking to Santino when they walked up to him. "Daniel, we have some info for the script tonight." Punk said with a start.

"We are moving forward with it. Onto mine and Punk's part." Jessica said not giving Daniel a chance to reply to punk cause he was so rude to everyone else.

A/N Happy Holidays everyone :D Enjoy and review and if I get three I'll update asap. Next chappy is already ready to go. :)


	15. Fury

Daniel just shrugged. "Alright, what do you want me to do?" He asked, being in a better mood now since he'd gotten a match against Ryder later that night.

Jess explained to Daniel that he had to cheap shot Punk but Jess was going to stop him in the act. Leaning into Punk she waited for his response.

"Alright." Daniel said simply, nodding. "I may try to push you out of the way or something, try to make it dramatic." he stated simply.

"Okay. Just be gentle. Well I have a match now, you ready?" she was being nicer to Daniel because he was nicer to her. But she really had to get going, already hearing her music going. Daniel nodded, and headed away from them after nodding towards Punk too, headed towards the gorilla.

"Be careful." Punk whispered in her ear, then kissed her temple, letting her go. Biting her lip as he headed away from her she quickly ran up and around to the front of him to pull him in for a quick kiss. Ignoring his dislike for PDA and pulled away smirking before running off to get to the gorilla.

Punk shook his head and rolled his eyes before smiling. He then headed to the locker room to watch the match onscreen. She interlinked arms with Daniel as her music hit and began their walk down to the ring. He helped her in and she went to her corner. Waiting calmly for Kelly to come out.

She knew she was in good hands going against Kelly. Kelly's music hit and she skipped down the ramp before sliding into the ring with a smile. Wearing her pink outfit, she looked sporty. She nodded to Jess and smiled at her a little. Jess smiled and waited for the bell to ring, watching Kelly do her performance for the crowd and eventually getting into her corner ready to go.

The bell ringing, Kelly locked up with Jess quickly getting an upper hand as she kneed her in the stomach then DDT'd her to the mat. God that hurt like hell but Jess being smaller than her and quicker sweeped her leg around and rolled Kelly up only for Kelly to kick out. Rolling away and getting to her feet she glanced at Daniel who was yelling at her to do something. Ignoring him she waited still for Kelly to catch her breath a little only to have a surprise attack from Kelly.

Putting her arms up to protect herself after Kelly landed a few punches, earning a bloody lip from her lip being shoved into her teeth. Jess took it before the ref broke the hold. Taking a breather Jess charged and speared Kelly Straddling her and beating on her with wild punches before pinning her. Praying for the win.

The ref rushed to their side, Kelly stunned as he counted the one, two three. Daniel was jumping up and down and got into the ring and raised her hand high to show she won. Happily Jess hugged him before flinching away just barely, staying in character. "I did it!" Jess laughed loudly as they exited the ring.

She made it backstage and began to rush quickly Punk was there to meet her with open arms as he hugged her tightly. "Congrats girl." He said lightly before moving back from her and got some ice for her lip.

"Thanks." she smiled and questioned why he moved away till he got ice. Then the irony taste in her mouth reminded her that she had busted her lip open. "I hesitated a little but Kell surely didn't." Jess laughed lightly.

"She's not gonna hesitate, she knows how to do all the tricks of the trade." He said lightly as he got her to sit down as he still held ice to her lip. "You did very well though."

"I realized " Jess smiled and rested a hand on his knee and took deep breaths as she cooled down. He smiled at her as he removed the ice and got a better look at her lip.

"It's busted but not too bad, it shouldn't swell much." He said lightly.

"Good. How is it looking right now?" she asked.

"Puffy and red." He admitted softly to her.

"Shit." she said under her breath. Before exhaling. "When's your match with Daniel? Pry not till the end of the show right champ?" she said. He nodded as he got out some ointment and lightly put some on her lip.

"Maine event." He said smiled.

"So what are we going to do till then?"He shrugged lightly and gave her back the ice.

"Keep that there a little while longer."

"Well I'd like to change into normal clothes and shower before I head back out there with Daniel and you." Jessica said taking the ice and holding it there a moment before standing up. "Lead me to our locker room, I'm still lost around here." she admitted.

He smiled and nodded, taking her hand in his as he led her down numerous hallways before coming to their locker room and opened the door for her to walk in. As he shut the door after they were inside he pulled her to him and kissed her softly before letting her go. Jess smiled and gathered up her clothes. Walking over and putting her arms around his waist she kissed across his back before resting her cheek against it.

"Don't let me stay in too long." she spoke lightly before pulling away from him and headed for the shower. He smirked at her as she walked away.

"Don't let me join you then." He said lightly as he sat down to watch raw on the TV Jess quickly showered and stood in the hot water a few minuets before getting out and drying off. She changed into a pair of shorts and a top she wasn't a fan of but was part of being a diva. She straightened her hair a little and walked out to take a seat on Punk's lap.

Settling in she smiled. "How much time do we have left till the match?" He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Why, have something in mind?" he asked.

"Just asking. Why do you?" she smiled putting her arms loosely around his looked up at the ceiling as if to think a moment before looking back at her.

"Well, I could think of a few things but you are too loud to do pretty much all of what I am thinking of." She rolled her eyes.

"Me loud? No." she said sarcastically while resting her head on his shoulder and tracing his tattoos.

He chuckled and poked her under her ribs, knowing she'd be ticklish. "Yes, you are."

She muffled her squeal in his shoulder and rested there laughing.

"Nuh uh." she insisted.

He smirked as he picked her up before dropping her onto the couch and tickling squirmed and screeched laughing before weakly shoving at his hands. "Okay! Okay! You win!" Jess laughed and she was still twisting and trying to get away from his hands.  
He chuckled, laughing along with her till she gave up and decided just to pin her to the couch with his weight.

"What are you gonna do now?" He asked lightly.

Smirking she shoved trying to roll him off her but couldn't Giving up she reached as much as she could forward and found the crook of his neck. Kissing and nipping lightly.

Punk pulled away, out of her reach to tease her. He smirked huffed out a deep breath. "You aren't very nice." Jess scrunched her nose smiled at her.

"No, I'm not." He admitted to her.

"I'm going to get back at you later Mister Brooks" she paused reaching out and trailing her hand up around his neck, pulling him closer and into his hair,tugging lightly. "but judging by the time your champion ass is due to the ring and I have to find my other boyfriend." she finished and smirked knowing she'd hit a nerve with that. Prolly regret it later too. Squirming away she fixed her twisted top in the mirror and settled her curls in place before leaning against the wall to wait for the narrowed his eyes at her as he double checked the tape upon his wrist.

"You will pay for that Missy " he said sternly, in his pissed of ring voice. He ran his hands over his slicked back hair and walked to the door opening it for her. "By all means, go ahead and find him." he said lightly.

Rolling her eyes and smirking she tiptoed up and pulled his chin down so she could kiss him lightly before pulling away.

"Don't worry, you're still my favorite one." Jess smirked before walking off quickly down the hall to where Daniel's locker room was. He rolled his eyes and smiled before walking towards the gorilla, knowing his music would be hitting shortly. Meanwhile Daniel was preparing for his match as well, jumping in place, ear buds in his ears.

Jessica walked up to him and smiled friendly. "Time to go." she said when he took an ear bud out. "Remember the plan right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." He said lightly as he turned off his ipod and put it up. "You ready?" He asked. She nodded sweetly. "Let's go."

* * *

At the gorilla Punks music hit and he walked out onto the ramp, looking around at the crowd. He sighed and did his routine of going down on one knee before yelling "It's clobbering time!" and walking down to the ring, sliding in between the ropes. There he turned and looked back towards the ramp, waiting for his opponent.

Daniel's music hit and he walked out with Jessica on his arm. Jess put on a smiled and glanced around before locking eyes with Punk. She shouldn't have but did anyways. Punk merely only glanced in her direction as they walked down, preparing to battle with Daniel.

Taking her spot ringside in Daniel's corner she smiled up at him as he climbed in. Seeing Punk roll his wrists and move about out of the corner of her eye. Daniel leaned over for a 'good luck kiss' as the script called it. Kissing his cheek she flashed a quick apologetic smile Punk's way before getting ready to watch the mat and wait for her moment.

Punk and Daniel quickly grappled, no person getting the upper hand at the moment. Jess Leaned on the mat and watched the two work out who was going to be in the upper hand. Punk eventually grappled Daniel to the ground and tried an early pin, Daniel kicking out at the one.

Daniel then pulled punk's legs from under him, causing him to fly onto his back. Jess mentally flinched at the sound of his back slapping on the mat. She flicked her attention back to Daniel who was busy trying to get Punk up on his feet. Daniel had every intention on throwing Punk's shoulder into the ring post.

Punk swayed just a bit before dodging Daniel's shove, landing Daniel into the ring post himself. Turning around to face Punk, Daniel was in rage, throwing himself towards him. Jess paced back and forth a few times and hit the mat.

"Come on Daniel!" she said loudly, keeping in character and hoping maybe her rooting would help Punk keep his fury. Just enough until she could slide in and interfere. Daniel grappled with Punk hard, ending in a back breaker and quickly went for the pin, ending in a two count, Punk getting his shoulder up.

Daniel ran his hands through his hair and in a rage went for a chair. Once Daniel was back in the ring as Punk was stumbling around and leaning into the ropes. Jessica slid in just as Daniel was getting ready to use the chair.

Quickly standing between Daniel and Punk. Holding her hands up and shaking her head for him to stop. The whole crowd gasped and she heard the confusion from Cole and King about what she was doing exactly what they wanted in a reaction. Punk stayed in character as he now looked between Jess and Daniel.

Daniel on the other hand was just getting angrier. "What do you think your doing!" He yelled.

"Don't do it! Come on be fair." Jess kept getting in the way as Daniel tried to get around her. Glancing at Punk who was doing a good job at looking confused. Giving Daniel a chance to get her out of the way only she had kept her ground barely and just got more in the way.

When he shoved her she bumped back into Punk and let out a 'oof' as the sudden shove knocked the breath out of her. Punk took her by the shoulders and moved her aside before taking the chair from Daniel and gave him a stiff right hook in the jaw.

Jess sunk down in the corner pretending to be shaken up. Daniel stumbled and tripped to fall to his hands and knees. He must have pissed the champ off with that shove to Jessica cause he'd never been hit that hard before by Punk and he'd known punk since ring of honor.

Punk moved for the go to sleep and easily got the pin over Daniel then. He looked down at the goat like man laying on the mat, before looking over at Jess.

Jess smiled and stood up slowly before walking over to him and raising his hand up high for a moment while smiling over at him before dropping it and going to Daniel to be _'concerned'_ with his well being. Punk looked over at her confused as hell, he turned and asked for a mic.

Once he got it he took a deep breath. "What is your issue?" He asked. Jess shook her head shrugging and looked up from her spot as she kneeled next to half sitting up Daniel. Who had finally came to.

Daniel put his arm around Jess and looked up at Punk, then remembered what happened, quickly standing, he grabbed his own mic.

"Why did you protect him?" Jess walked over and grabbed a mic from a stage hand.

"I just didn't want you to hurt him. He is like the most amazing guy I've ever met." She said with a small smile looking from Daniel to Punk.

A/N

Sorry for the lack of updates, getting back into the groove of things. Working on the next already, will have up this week :) Enjoy this super long one and please review 3


End file.
